Strange Warriors
by Breakawayfan
Summary: After the Gaang recovers Appa and flees the Earth Kingdom, they see a strange flash of light off in the distance. They decide to investigate the area where the light struck, and find seven strangely armored warriors lying in a crater. When the strangers wake up, they show their abilities to the kids and propose to join their team. While some are trusting of them, some are not.
1. Prologue

**Note: this is the first time I've tried writing a story about BIONICLE and The Last Airbender, so I need warnings if I make things too OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon and BIONICLE belongs to LEGO.  
**

**Lost Travelers: Prologue**

Tahu was sound asleep the night after the Battle for Spherus Magna, enjoying the first good night's sleep he hadn't had in millennia. As he stirred in his sleep, the Toa of Fire felt a strange force enter his mind. Soon, Tahu swore that the being he was looking at couldn't have been the same one that had restored the world of Spherus Magna to its former glory: Mata Nui, the Great Spirit himself. Quickly realizing that he was in the presence of a powerful being, Tahu got down on one knee and bowed in respect.

"Mata Nui, this is a great honor," Tahu said as he looked the Great Spirit in the eye.

"The honor is mine," Mata Nui replied as he mentioned for the Toa to get up on his feet, "but I have no time to linger. I come to you with a mission. There is a great evil stirring." Tahu was greatly confused by the Guardian of the Universe's words.

"But I thought Makuta was destroyed," Tahu responded as he rose up. This caused Mata Nui to chuckle.

"Worry not, Tahu. Makuta has not returned. This evil lives within another world," Mata Nui said, "This is a mission that will require you and your entire team. Gather them and go to the Shrine in the morning." And with that, the Great Spirit rose into the air and surrounded himself with a white light.

Tahu quickly shot his eyes open and looked outside, seeing that the sun had started to rise. Quickly getting up and grabbing his sword, he ran outside to gather his teammates. Once he got to the main part of the village, he quickly found one of his fellow Toa: Pohatu, Toa Nuva of Stone and one of his oldest friends, who was leaning against a wall and kicking a small rock back and forth between his feet. Tahu grinned to himself at his friend's boredom, so he immediately walked over to him.

"Pohatu, I need your help for something!" Tahu called as he approached the Toa of Stone. Pohatu looked over and flashed his naturally cheery smile.

"Tahu, how can I help, brother?" Pohatu asked as he tossed the stone aside.

"I need you to help me rally up the other Toa Nuva and Takanuva, and then we head straight to the Shrine of Mata Nui," the Toa of Fire replied as Pohatu readied his propellers.

"No problem, Tahu. I'm already on my way to see Kopaka. I'll try and see if I can find the others," Pohatu said before flying away.

Tahu watched his friend fly away and thought to himself, _why would the Great Spirit send us on a mission to a strange new world when he could've done it himself?_ His line of thought, however, was broken when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around, and saw Takanuva and Gali Nuva standing behind him. Normally, Tahu would've greeted his fellow Toa in a friendly manner, but he wasn't in the mood for socializing. Gali could sense that something was troubling her leader.

"Tahu, what is it?" Gali asked, with an almost motherly concern in her soft voice. The sound of Gali speaking made Tahu snap out of his little train of thought and brought him back to reality.

"It's a long story, sister. I'll tell you and the others once we're at the Shrine of Mata Nui," Tahu replied, his voice deep and serious. Takanuva knew that whenever Tahu used that voice, something big was on his mind.

"Why are we heading to the Shrine?" the Toa of Light asked. Before Tahu could respond, however, Gali looked up and pointed to the sky.

"Look, here they come!" she said as Pohatu, Kopaka, Toa of Ice; and the other Toa Nuva landed in front of Tahu. There was also Lewa, Toa of Air and Onua, Toa of Earth. As soon as everyone had gathered around Tahu, the Toa of Fire told his teammates about his dream and the mission that Mata Nui had given him. After a moment, Kopaka spoke up.

"What are we standing around here for, then? Let's get going," he said as he readied his wings. Tahu stopped the Toa before he could take off.

"Wait. I think we should see what Mata Nui wants us to do before we just go off somewhere we don't know anything about," Tahu said as he slung his sword over his back and turned in the direction of the Shrine, the other six Toa following behind.

The Shrine of Mata Nui was a grand structure, with a statue of the Great Spirit's body during his time in exile standing in the center of a room surrounded by pillars, with the Mask of Life, which now contained the Mata Nui's soul within it, on the statue's face. The seven Toa warriors stood in a circle around the statue and kneeled, anxiously waiting for whatever orders the Great Spirit would give them. Suddenly, the Mask of Life began to glow and a deep, booming voice rang throughout the Shrine.

"Faithful Toa, I have discovered a great evil threatening the heart of another world," Mata Nui said through the Mask, "I am entrusting to the seven of you the task of going to this world and helping to defeat this evil. And fear not, for I will be there to guide you in ways you could not imagine. And for this mission, your Adaptive Armor will not be of use, so I'll return you all to your original Nuva forms." And with that, a wave of energy spread over the Toa, and the seven warriors found themselves changing once again, this time in reverse. Their Adaptive Armor began to fade away and change back into their original forms, their weapons and masks doing the same. Just as quickly as the light came, it suddenly vanished, and the Toa stood quietly in place, staring in wonder at their renewed bodies. After a while, Pohatu spoke up.

"Ah, it's good to be back!" the Toa of Stone said as he stretched his arms. The other Toa were examining their old weapons and remembering all that they had done when they were in this form. Tahu quickly spoke up.

"Mata Nui, I believe we're ready," he said. Then suddenly another light flashed from the mask and swept over the Toa. The last words they here were "Good luck." Then, everything went black.

**Well, that's the end of the prologue. The setting for the story is one month after Makuta's defeat for the Toa, and between the episodes when the Gaang finds Appa and when Zuko joins the team. Also, a quick question: would the kids be very trusting of the Toa Nuva at first or not?**


	2. The Light

**Chapter 1: The Light**

The Gaang was flying away on Appa's back after narrowly escaping yet another fire nation attack. Despite Aang's hopes for keeping his identity a secret, apparently flying around on a 10-ton sky-bison wasn't helping that very much. He then looked over to the others to see how they were doing. Sokka was wrapping a bandage on his left arm after it made contact with a fire-bender's flame-whip, and Katara was tending to a large gash on Toph's forehead, courtesy one of Mai's throwing knives, which Toph barely managed to move out of the way of. Aang knew that if they ever had another encounter with Azula like that again, they might not live to save the world. As Aang thought about what they should do, Katara spoke up.

"Aang, Appa's getting exhausted. We need to find a place to rest," she said, hoping to finally get a chance for some decent rest, especially after that last attack from Azula. Before Aang could answer, however, something caught all the kids' attention: a huge flash of light shining in the distance. Curiosity then struck Aang like a lightning bolt.

"Sorry, guys, but camping will have to wait. Right now, let's go see what that light was," Aang said as he took the reins and commanded Appa to turn to the left. After approaching the area where the light appeared, the kids dismounted Appa and walked over to where the light faded. What they found was stunning: a large crater with seven strangely armored warriors lying at the bottom. At first, the kids were very wary about these strangers, until they saw the one in black armor slowly try to move his arm. Aang immediately rushed down to the bottom of the crater, despite Katara's protests.

"Aang, wait! We don't even know if those guys are dangerous!" she cried out as she, Toph and Sokka chased after Aang, who was now helping the black-armored warrior rise to his feet.

"Easy, you're gonna be okay," Aang said as he raised a column of stone for the stranger to sit down on. After a moment, the warrior opened his eyes.

"Where… am I?" he asked in a deep, powerful voice.

"You're on the Earth Kingdom-Fire Nation border," replied Katara. The warrior looked over at the other two people that were approaching him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Katara," Katara said before gesturing to Sokka and Toph, "and this is my brother Sokka and our friend Toph. The person who helped you over here is Aang."

"My name is Onua, Toa Nuva of Earth," the stranger replied as he got to his feet. "Where are my teammates?"

"The other six guys that magically flashed in here with you?" Sokka asked as he pointed behind Onua, "They're right behind you." Onua turned around and saw the other six Toa Nuva slowly get up and regain their footing.

"Glad to see that you're finally up from your beauty sleep, Kopaka," Onua said with a chuckle before approaching his friends.

"Very funny, Onua," the Toa of Ice said in his usual monotone before looking behind Onua, "Who are they?"

"Some locals that helped me find my feet," Onua said as Tahu walked over to them. Aang felt a wave of nervousness sweep over him as the red-armored warrior walk over to him and his friends.

"We are Toa warriors from the world of Shperus Magna. My name is Tahu, Toa of Fire. These are my friends and teammates: Gali, Toa of Water; Pohatu, Toa of Stone; Lewa, Toa of Air; Kopaka, Toa of Ice; Onua, Toa of Earth, and Takanuva, Toa of Light," Tahu said as he introduced himself and his comrades. Katara then stepped over to Tahu and looked him in the eye.

"My name is Katara, water-bender of the Southern Water Tribe. This is my brother Sokka, Toph, earth-bender from the Earth Kingdom, and Aang, last of the air-benders and the Avatar," she said as she gestured to her friends. Gali became curious when Katara said that Aang was the last of the air-benders.

"What did you mean when you said that your friend over there is the last of the air-benders?" Gali asked as she pointed to Aang. Aang sighed heavily as he sat down on the stone column that he set up for Onua.

"It's a long story," Aang said as he placed his staff on the ground. The Toa gathered round to hear the air-bender's story. "Long ago, there were four nations, each representing one of the four elements: the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, the North and South Water Tribes, and the Air Nomads. For a while, the nations lived in peace, but then the Fire Nation suddenly attacked and started to conquer more land, sparking a century-long war," Aang explained as Tahu looked on with anticipation. "My people, the Air Nomads, were caught completely unprepared, and Fire Lord Azulon had them wiped out." This made Pohatu shudder. Having an entire race wiped off the face of the world? Not even Makuta would do something like that. Conquer and enslave them, maybe, but never destroy them.

"So, how did you survive?" Takanuva asked.

"I fled a few days before the attack. The monks told me that I was destined to become the Avatar, master of all four elements. However, I didn't feel ready for a burden like that, so I ran away on Appa, my bison," Aang replied as he gestured to Appa, who was munching on grass next to the edge of the crater. "When I was near the South Pole, a storm suddenly kicked up and threw Appa and me into the raging sea below. Next thing I knew, something inside of me awakened, and I found myself freezing me and Appa in an iceberg. A hundred years passed before someone found me and broke me out," Aang said as he pointed his thumb at Katara and Sokka.

"So how about you guys?" Toph asked excitedly. "What's your story?" Pohatu volunteered to tell the story.

"Well, our world was under attack by an evil entity named Makuta, after he used his power over darkness to put our protector, Mata Nui, into a deep slumber. For a thousand years, chaos reigned, until Takanuva, back then a Matoran named Takua, found six stones underneath his home island and placed them in a machine, unknowingly summoning us to the island. When we arrived, we had to battle the island's beasts after Makuta infected them with shadow energy, and then finally taking on the Master of Shadows himself," Pohatu said. This got Toph _really _excited.

"So, you guys beat him, right?" she asked eagerly.

"In a way, yes," Tahu replied, "But we still had many more battles against him until he was finally defeated at the Battle of Spherus Magna."

"What happened to him?" Aang asked.

"A huge chunk of falling space-rock hard-struck him on his head," said Lewa.

"Yeah, I remember that day," said Takanuva, "All I remember is that one moment, I'm fighting one of Makuta's soldiers, and then the next thing I hear besides my spear colliding with his sword is this huge smashing noise. After I struck him down, I looked up, and all I saw was a _HUMUNGOUS_ colossus falling down with half his head gone."

"Awesome," Toph whispered to herself.

"So, what powers do you guys have?" Katara asked curiously.

"Toa control the very elements. As a Toa of Fire, my powers allow me to create and control heat and flame," Tahu said as he made a small flame dance across his hand.

"As a Toa of Water, I can absorb and manipulate water of any intensity. I can also pull moisture right out of thin air," Gali explained as she created a sphere of water between her hands.

"Being a Toa of Stone, I can control and destroy any stone or stone-based material," Pohatu told them as he made a boulder about the size of Aang come up out of the ground.

"I'm an Earth Toa, so soil, terrain and earth-based disasters are my servants," Onua said as he made a small tremor with a stomp.

"My air Toa-powers allow me to control the wind and weather, as well as letting my wind-fly," Lewa said as he spread his arms wide and made a huge gust of wind.

"As an Ice Toa, winter is my element. Snow, ice, slush, and even cold air are all I need to take someone down," Kopaka said as he froze the ground beneath his feet.

"And as the Toa of Light, I can use light in ways you didn't even know it could do, like setting things on fire or creating beams that can cut through solid metal," Takanuva said as light radiated from his mask.

"So you guys are kind of like us, right?" Aang asked.

"You can control the elements as well?" Lewa asked back.

"Not quite like you guys, though. Our style is called 'bending,'" Katara said as she made water come out of a pouch on her belt and made it dance around her body with a few waves of her hand.

"That's right. Katara's a water-bender. I'm an air-bender," said Aang as he did a quick spin and shot a gust of air into a bush, blowing its leaves straight off. Tahu was quite intrigued by the way the kids just showed them how they use their powers.

"Impressive," he said before turning to Toph, "So what's your element?"

"My element is earth, but I also just discovered how to bend metal," the blind earth-bender replied. Katara turned to Gali.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Because we were sent here on a mission," Tahu said before Gali could even think of a way to respond.

"What mission?" Aang asked, now feeling a little suspicious.

"Mata Nui said to us that he discovered great evil in another world, and then he sent us here to help defeat it," Tahu replied.

"Um, could you excuse us for a minute?" Sokka said as he pulled the others into a huddle. "Should we really trust those guys? For all we know, they could Fire Nation spies."

"Really, Sokka? Their armor doesn't even look like the armor that fire-benders wear," Katara snapped. Then Aang got an idea.

"I say we settle this through a challenge. Me, Toph and Katara against three of their warriors," Aang said.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Toph said, "I've been waiting to see if anyone could give me a good fight."

"Then it's settled," said Katara. The kids then broke the huddle and turned back to the Toa. Katara spoke up. "After some consideration, we've come to a conclusion to see if you're all telling the truth: myself, Aang and Toph against three of your fighters in a duel. Best two of three wins. If we win, then you turn and leave, but if you win, then you can join our team."

"Sounds reasonable to me," said Tahu, who then thought it over for a moment. "Deal," he said as he shook Katara's hand.

"Aang, you're up first," Katara called as Aang ran up to the front.

"Lewa, go!" Tahu cried as the Toa of Air went up to face his opponent.

"And to make things fair, I'll just use air-bending," said Aang as he readied his staff. Lewa then drew his Air Katana.

"Alright, first one to yield loses. Ready, get set, fight!" Sokka, who was playing referee, called out.

The battle was on. Aang made the first move by swinging his staff and sending an air-swipe at Lewa. Much to the Avatar's surprise, Lewa just simply raised the sword in his right hand and did a downward slash, cutting right through the attack. The Toa then made his own move by pointing his swords at Aang and firing a cyclone at him, sending him flying into the wall of the crater. Aang tried to get up, but then Lewa made another surprising move: he launched a wind-enforced kick at the air-bender, who managed to roll out of the way and thrust his hand outwards, creating a spiral of wind that sent the Toa crashing into another part of the wall. Aang then rushed over to Lewa's position and prepared another attack, but to his surprise, the Toa of Air was nowhere to be seen. Then, Aang heard a voice come from directly above him.

"Highfly to high-branch!" Lewa called as he was jumping around from tree branch to tree branch. Aang got where he was going and proceeded to follow the Toa into the trees, forcing everyone to leave the crater and run into the forest. Aang and Lewa were now locked in a battle of agility and accuracy, shooting blasts of air at each other and all the while trying not to fall out of the branches. And from the way it was going, both the Gaang and the Toa knew that it was just a matter of time before one of them lost their balance. Eventually the two fighters came to the edge of the forest and into an open meadow, where Lewa pulled off yet another surprise: he leapt off the branch he was standing on, rested the tips of his swords on his hips, and started flying away! Then Lewa called out another one of his riddle-sayings.

"Highfly to high-sky!" he shouted as he soared overhead. Aang followed the Toa, turned his staff into a glider, and took off after him.

"Why does he keep talking like that?" Sokka asked Onua as the rest of the group ran out to the field.

"It's something that Lewa and his people have been doing for centuries. They call it 'treespeak' and they use it to confuse their enemies," Onua said as Aang and Lewa continued their dogfight. Aang may have had a slight chance of defending himself on the ground and in the trees, but in the air, things were completely different for him. Lewa was much quicker and more agile than him in both of those places, but in the air, the odds were now completely in his favor. As Aang tried to lower his left hand for an aerial attack, Lewa easily outmaneuvered the Avatar and flew right up next to him, proceeding to bump his glider with his elbow. The hit knocked Aang off-balance for a second, but he was soon able to recover his balance and tried once again to attack the Toa of Air, this time succeeding in throwing him off-balance, but only for a short time. Lewa recovered his balance relatively quickly and darted above Aang. Then the Toa of Air pulled off one last surprise: he started dashing towards Aang as fast as he could while spinning like a drill, building up speed, momentum and wind power. When Lewa struck Aang, the force of the hit was so great that it actually left Aang stunned for a moment as he proceeded to plummet towards the ground. After a moment in free-fall, Aang finally recovered and tried to make an air cushion to soften his landing so he wouldn't get any serious injuries. The cushion came out just before he landed, but he still landed on his stomach. As Aang tried to get back up, he felt someone plant their foot on his back and pin him down. He tried to look up and saw Lewa pointing his sword at him. Aang now knew that the fight was over.

"I yield," he said as he raised his hands. Then Lewa put up his swords and helped Aang get back on his feet.

"You're a good wind-flyer and air-fighter, but with some quick-learning, you'll be even better," Lewa said as he placed a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Thanks," Aang said as he walked back over to the others, "You're up, Toph."

"Sweetness," she said as she high-fived Aang and stepped up.

"Onua, you're up next," Tahu said as the Toa of Earth approached his opponent.

"Alright, the score is one for the Toa, and zero for Team Avatar," Sokka said making number gestures with his fingers, "Now let Round 2 begin!" And with that, the two masters of earth began to rumble. Toph stomped her foot on the ground and made a boulder the size of a Volkswagen, which she sent flying at Onua, who drew his Quake Breakers and cut through the rock like it was made of marzipan, much to everyone's surprise.

"How did he do that?" Aang asked, completely flabbergasted.

"The teeth on Onua's Quake Breakers can cut through almost anything," Kopaka replied, knowing very well how powerful those weapons could be. Onua then made a move of his own by putting up his weapons, making his fists glow with some sort of light blue energy, and slamming them into the ground as hard as he could, sending an earthquake that knocked Toph right off her feet. Then he redrew his Quake breakers and attached them to his feet, making them into a pair off all-terrain power-skates. Onua then raised the floor around two of them so Onua could use it to his full advantage. As the Toa of Earth skated around and flung huge chunks of earth at Toph, the earth-bender raised up an earthen shield to protect her while she tried to think of a way to counteract Onua's powerful attacks. Then something hit her: Onua's powers are just like that of an earth-bender, as they both needed to keep contact with the ground in order to use them. If she could somehow make Onua lose contact with the ground, then he would be vulnerable.

"Oh, Toph had better do something quick, or else she's pulverized!" Sokka shouted as he frantically placed his hands on the sides of his head, completely worried that Onua might accidentally injure, if not _kill_, their friend. But then he saw Toph lower her barrier and get into a calm posture, with her hands crossing her chest and one foot raised. Onua started barreling towards her at top speed, ready to launch another attack, when Toph suddenly opened her eyes and stomped down hard, spreading her arms out while doing so. The move sent a shockwave rippling through the ground and knocked Onua straight into the air. This was the moment that Toph was waiting for. She then raised her hand and sent a pillar of earth slamming into Onua and making the Toa airborne once again. However, Onua wasn't as vulnerable as Toph thought. When she tried to make another pillar attack Onua, he activated his Kanohi Pakari, or Mask of Strength, and punched the pillar as hard as he could, causing it to crumble and sending a rain of rock falling down over Toph, who raised another earthen barrier to protect herself. Onua landed in front of her and drew his Quake Breakers and began cutting through the barrier.

_I need to think of another way to win,_ Toph thought as she tried to hold the barrier together. Then something hit her again: his weapons were another source of his power. _If I can remove those weapons, I'll be able to win._ Then she thrust her hands to the sides and made the barrier fly apart into tiny fragments, temporarily stunning the Toa and giving Toph her opening. She clenched her hands into fists and shot them downwards, creating earth-cuffs around Onua's feet, trapping him in place. Then she made stone coat her right fist and ran at the Toa of Earth, giving him a sharp right uppercut that stunned him and made him drop his weapons. Toph continued to pound on Onua with her stone gauntlet until he was on his knees. She then placed her hand on his neck and drew her fist back. However, Onua did something that no one expected: he chuckled and grinned.

"Well done, Toph. It's been a while since anyone's beaten me in a fight," Onua said as he put his hands up. Toph then released the stone on her fist and the earthen cuffs on Onua's feet. After Onua got back up, both he and Toph walked back over to their respective sides.

"Nice job, Toph," Katara said as she walked up. Tahu gestured to Gali.

"Gali, it's your turn," he said as his fellow Toa Nuva stepped up to face Katara. Once the two opponents were ready to face each other, Sokka stepped up.

"Alright, the score stands at one each, so whoever wins this match wins the challenge. Now get ready, and… fight!" he shouted before running back over to Aang's side. The two water warriors started out at a distance, launching jets of water back and forth at each other, with Gali's attacks being just slightly more powerful than Katara's. After realizing that this back-and-forth game of catch was going nowhere, Gali drew her Aqua Axes and charged at Katara, who dodged her attacks with surprising agility and reflexes. After dodging the last swing from the axes, Katara leapt back and unleashed a water whip at Gali's feet, causing the Toa to trip and fall over. As Gali struggled to get back up, Katara made the whip come back and wrap itself around the Toa's waist, lifting Gali up off the ground and slamming her into a tree. Katara rushed forward and prepared another attack, but then Gali got back up and kicked Katara in the chest, knocking the breath out of her and leaving her vulnerable to another attack. Gali then pointed her axes at Katara and shot a jet of water at her, which sent her flying back towards the meadow. As Gali began rushing back out to continue the fight, Katara managed to regain her breath and got up to counter anything the Toa had to dish out.

_Looks like this fight's a stalemate_, Katara thought as she sidestepped another one of Gali's axe attacks. _If this keeps up, we may just take each other out._ Then she looked over and saw a pond a little distance away. If she could lure Gali to that pond, she could catch the Toa of Water in a trap. After cart-wheeling away from Gali, she darted towards the pond as quickly as she could, the Toa not far behind her. Once she was close enough to the water, she used all the knowledge of water-bending she had to create a large sphere of water, which she then slammed on top of Gali. Once Gali was trapped inside, Katara then did several spinning motions with her hands and froze the water solid. Now believing the fight to be over, Katara smiled to herself and turned back to the others, but before she could start walking, she heard the ominous sound of cracking ice. She turned around… and saw Gali break out of her icy tomb.

_What's gonna take to beat this lady?_ Katara thought to herself as she and Gali resumed battle. Once again, the two were at a stalemate with their attacks, until Katara got another idea. If she could get in close underneath Gali's weapons, she might be able to take her down with a point-blank water attack. When Gali raised her right arm for another chop, Katara saw her opening. Ducking beneath Gali's left arm, Katara formed a watery veil around her fist and froze it, making an icy gauntlet. However, Gali's right arm came down at the exact moment when Katara threw her fist at Gali's throat, the edge of the blade resting on the water-bender's neck. After a brief staring contest, both opponents withdrew their attacks and stood in a calm position. Gali then gave a light smile.

"Guess it's a draw," she said as she turned around and walked back to her teammates.

"Yeah," Katara said. Sokka then stepped up.

"We have a tie," he called as he raised two fingers on each hand. Aang looked over at Katara.

"Guess they were telling the truth," he said. He and Tahu then approached each other. "Welcome to the team," Aang said as he extended his hand, which Tahu gladly shook.

"With our help, this war will come to a quicker end," Tahu said as the other Toa Nuva walked over to the rest of the group.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's get the heck out of here before Azula catches up," Sokka said as he frantically gestured to Appa.

"Right. Let's move!" Tahu shouted as the Gaang rushed over to Appa. Once everyone was on, Aang took the reins and gave Appa the order to take off. The sooner they were away from the sadistic princess and her cronies, the better. Sokka took a quick look at Tahu before turning to Katara and Toph.

"I still don't trust that one in the red armor," he whispered so the Toa couldn't hear him.

"Sokka, give it a rest already. He's not a spy and he's not a Fire Nation warrior," Katara snapped. Sokka decided to keep any further distrust comments to himself from that point on, lest Tahu should hear him and do some pretty unfriendly things to him.

However, no one had anticipated how far behind said princess was. Azula and her two assistants, Mai and Ty Lee, were hiding out in the forest next to the meadow, watching everything through a telescope. After a moment of silence, Mai spoke up.

"Looks like the Avatar just got some powerful new friends. Should we be worried?" she asked as she looked at her ruthless leader. Azula thought it over for a moment.

"No. They're just benders with fancy armor and weapons. We can take them just as easily as the rest of his pathetic friends," she hissed.

"But the one in green took down the Avatar, and he also bends air," Ty Lee said as she dusted leaves off her shirt.

"Looks like someone can finally give us a challenge then," Azula replied as she closed her telescope, "Now let's get moving!" And with that, the three girls rose up from their hiding place and continued their pursuit of the Avatar.

**Whew, thirteen pages! FINALLY! Anyway, I had a lot of fun trying come up with matches for the Toa and Team Avatar and trying to see how it would go down. And Sokka is also going to be very distrusting of Tahu for a while as he still believes he and his teammates are spies for the Fire Nation. And Azula might want to regret that cocky attitude if she ever faces one of the Toa in battle.**


	3. Campfire Tales

**I thought I'd put in some filler episodes between major chapters in the story. Whenever the team isn't fighting fire-benders or trying to avoid them, they're usually listening to the Toa's stories of all their previous adventures and learning more about their powerful new allies. Toph particularly takes great interest in their stories.**

**Chapter 2: Campfire Tales**

After a long day of flying on the back of a sky bison, the Gaang finally found a good place to set up camp for the night. Once Appa landed, the kids immediately started getting prepared, the Toa not far behind in helping them. Gali and Katara went down to the river nearby and refilled their canteens, Lewa and Sokka went out looking for fresh game, and Onua and Toph set up the campfire pit. Pohatu was standing in the back stretching his arms, back and legs.

"I have no idea how you guys can stand riding on that thing all day. I can't remember a time when I was sorer," the Toa of Stone said as he finished stretching. Aang couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry, Pohatu, you'll get used to it. I used to go through the same thing when I first rode Appa," the Avatar said as he placed some branches in the fire pit, which Takanuva then set ablaze by bending light to just the right angle. Just then, Gali and Katara came back. When they saw that the fire was burning already, Katara was quite surprised.

"How did you get the fire started so quickly?" Katara asked as she placed the canteens down next to the other supplies.

"Light can do a lot of things," Takanuva said as he put up his Staff of Light. As the Toa of Light helped Katara with the cooking station over the fire, Lewa and Sokka returned with food, with Lewa carrying several different kinds of fruit and Sokka a couple large ground birds.

"That was fast," Aang said.

"Well, Lewa's pretty good at setting up traps," Sokka said as he began plucking the birds. After a couple hours, everyone was sitting around the campfire and chatting very lively with each other. Aang then looked over to Kopaka, who was too busy polishing his shield to notice.

"Hey, Kopaka, have you and the others ever had any huge battles before?" Aang asked curiously. Kopaka stopped polishing his shield and looked over at the air-bender.

"More than my fair share, I can tell you that much," the Toa of Ice deadpanned as he resumed his polishing.

"That's right. It seemed like having a great battle every other day was just part of our schedule," Pohatu said as the turned his direction. Toph then got excited again.

"I'll bet you guys were the toughest around, right? Nothing could stop you!" she said ecstatically. Tahu couldn't help but chuckle at her energy.

"We were some pretty tough fighters, but there were some times when we were almost defeated," the Fire Toa said as Toph sat back down.

"Really? When did that happen," Katara asked as she drank some water from her canteen.

"There was that one time when we lost our powers," Onua replied as the attention was brought to him.

"How did you lose your powers?" Sokka asked, curious to know how someone as powerful as a Toa could just suddenly lose their powers.

"It was just after the Bohrok swarms were defeated and we just became Toa Nuva," Tahu said as the kids began to listen very intently to his story, "I was about to walk back into my village when I heard a guard cry out that my Nuva symbol was stolen from its pedestal in the Toa shrine. I tried to fight the creature that took it, and saw that it looked just like a normal Bohrok, except with a silver head, feet, and shields. The creature also had the ability to control lightning, and it fired a bolt straight at the gate above my head. I laughed and tried to use my Mask of Shielding to protect me, but then my weapons suddenly felt heavier and my mask turned grey and powerless. I looked up, and the last thing I saw before blacking out was the gate falling on top of me." Aang and the others looked at each other in shock and surprise. A creature that could render a Toa powerless and defeat them? That sounded bad. Takanuva then moved his hand forward and cast a beam of light from it, bending it into the shape of a Bohrok, letting the kids get a good look at it. The creature had a squat body with short arms and legs, large head, strange shield-like attachments on its hands, and tusk-like protrusions on its head.

"You guys got taken down by one of those things? He doesn't even look dangerous," Sokka said as Takanuva made the projection disappear.

"Don't underestimate them, Sokka. That's what nearly led us to defeat when we first saw them," Gali said as Sokka stopped smiling. Aang turned back to Tahu.

"So, what happened next?" he asked as Tahu continued his story.

"After the rubble was cleared away, I went to Turaga Vakama to learn about the thing that attacked me and took my powers. He revealed it to be a Bohrok-Kal, an elite and much more powerful version of a standard Bohrok. The one that defeated me was the Tahnok-Kal, Bohrok-Kal of Lightning. Gali's powers were stolen by a Gahlok-Kal, Bohrok of Magnetism, which meant it could pull, push, pin down, or destroy metallic objects. Lewa's powers were taken by a Lehvak-Kal, Bohrok-Kal of Vacuum, which meant it could draw in all the air from a given area and release it all at once, creating a devastating blast. For Kopaka, his powers were stolen by a Kohrak; Bohrok-Kal of Sonics, meaning it could control sound and create devastating blasts with it. Onua's powers were stolen by a Nuhvok-Kal, Bohrok-Kal of Gravity, which meant it could make anything fly away by neglecting gravity around them, or crush them by making them heavier. And Pohatu's powers were taken by a Pahrak-Kal, Bohrok-Kal of Plasma, meaning it could wield an energy that was so hot, it could burn or melt anything it touched," Tahu said as he listed off each Bohrok-Kal and what they could do with his fingers. Katara shuddered a little. Each of those things sounded even more dangerous than the Fire-benders.

"When I learned what I was dealing with, I took Takanuva, who was back then a Matoran named Takua, and his close friend Jaller, who would later become the leader of a Toa team that would save the universe, with me to find the other Toa. When everyone was found, we made it our priority to find and defeat the Kal before they could do whatever it was they were trying to accomplish," Tahu said as he continued his story, "The only problem was… trying to fight the things that took your powers and still have theirs is not as easy as it looks. I tried sneaking up on Nuhvok-Kal, but he must've heard me coming, because when I raised my sword to strike, I found myself sinking into the ground."

"I tried to battle-fight the Gahlok-Kal, but when he saw me, I found myself nail-pinned to the ground. I couldn't turn-move if I tried," Lewa said as he recalled his rather embarrassing defeat at the hands of the blue Bohrok-Kal.

"No matter how hard we tried, we just couldn't take the Bohrok-Kal in a straight-on fight, so we had to resort to following them to see what they were trying to do. Eventually we found them going to the very same place where we defeated the Bohrok queens, or Bahrag, earlier before. Then we learned a horrible truth: they were trying to re-awaken the Bohrok queens, and unleash the Bohrok swarms," Tahu said with a serious tone at the end, "The only way to awaken them was to use the combined powers of the Nuva symbols, which we are connected to, to reverse the effects of the Bohrok queens' coma. Then I revealed a secret that I had been carrying the whole time: the Kanohi Vahi, or Mask of Time. Before we left, Vakama gave me the mask, saying to only use it when the time was right. I put it on, and tried to slow down the Kal long enough for me and my teammates to retrieve our symbols and thwart them, but its power proved too great to control. After I removed the mask, we had to use another last-ditch move: we cut our ties to our symbols and fed our strength to the Bohrok-Kal, giving them power beyond imagining," Tahu said as the kids began shuddering with anticipation.

"Wait a minute. Those things took your symbols and made you powerless, and then you just gave them even more power?! That doesn't make sense!" a confused Sokka asked.

"We did give them Nuva power, but it was too much for them to control," Tahu calmly replied, "Tahnok was destroyed by an electric overload, Pahrak melted, Nuhvok was sucked into a reversed gravity field, Lehvak was blasted off into space, Gahlok was turned into a magnet and got crushed by every piece of free metal in the room, and Kohrak was blown to bits by his own sonic vibrations. With the threat defeated and our ties to our symbols restored, we reclaimed our symbols and returned them to their rightful place in our village temples, this time under heavier guard."

"So I guess you learned to never let your guard down the hard way," Katara said as she looked over at Onua, who nodded in agreement.

"Another time when we were almost defeated was when Makuta sent out his deadliest threat ever: the Rahkshi," Takanuva said, "There was another brief period of peace after the Kal were defeated, but things soon became hectic pretty quick."

"What happened?" Toph asked. Takanuva then pointed to his mask.

"Jaller and I found this when we were inside the Mangai volcano," he replied.

"Found what?! I can't see anything!" Toph shouted in frustration.

"What do you mean?" Kopaka asked.

"I'm blind," Toph somberly replied. This really shocked Onua.

"You're blind? Then how did you beat me in that battle we had earlier?" the Toa of Earth asked, completely surprised.

"I can pick up vibrations in the ground. It's like seeing with my feet," the earth-bender explained before turning back to Takanuva, "Sorry about snapping like that. You were saying?"

"No need to apologize. I guess I should've been more descriptive. Anyways, I was saying that after Jaller and I found this mask, the Mask of Light, the Turaga explained that it belonged to a legendary 'Seventh Toa' that could defeat Makuta and awaken Mata Nui," the Toa of Light said as he continued his story, "Then they assigned the task of finding said Toa to me and him. Pohatu began spreading word of our search. Makuta sensed that the mask had awakened and made it his goal to never let us find the Toa of Light. So, he made his hunters, the Rahkshi, set out after us and destroy the mask." Takanuva then created another light projection, this one taking shape of a Rahkshi. The kids, minus Toph, leaned in to get a closer look, and were a little intimidated by what they saw. The creature had a humanoid appearance, with long legs and moderately-sized arms, a strange spine formation running down its back, and it was carrying a double-headed weapon that resembled a trident, but with the outer prongs pointing inwards towards a longer central one. Aang then noticed its head open up to reveal a creature inside of it, making him look away in disgust.

"What's that thing inside its head?" Sokka asked as the opening in the Rahkshi's face closed.

"A Kraata, a creature made from the very essence of Makuta himself. They power the Rahkshi armor. The Rahkshi you see hear is Panrahk, Rahkshi of Fragmentation. Their staffs allow them to make anything they touch fly apart, or to fire a beam that can destroy things from a distance. Their footsteps can also make the ground beneath them explode, so you can always tell when they're coming," Gali said descriptively, remembering her first encounter with the brown-armored monster.

"Makuta didn't just send a Panrahk after us, though. He also sent a Guurahk, Rahkshi of Disintegration; and Lerahk, Rahkshi of Poison, with it, making these three a deadly team," Takanuva said as he made two more Rahkshi right next to the one he already made.

"Which one's Lerahk?" Aang asked.

"The one with three large spines on its back. Their staffs allow them to poison anything, but there's a catch: they have to touch their target, so if you have to fight them, keep your distance. When Lerahk poisons something, it's infected, turns a sickly green and spreads. If he's infecting a whole area, then he releases a toxic green liquid from the ends of his staff," Tahu explained, remembering this breed of Rahkshi all too well.

"Guurahk is the one with seven spines on its back. They carry the Staff of Disintegration, which work somewhat like the staff Panrahk uses, but instead of exploding, its target simply falls apart," Takanuva said before making the projections disappear.

"The first place those three went to was the mask's spot of origin: Tahu's village. Tahu and I tried to fight them off, but they were too powerful, and eventually they destroyed the village in their search," Gali sadly explained.

"That struggle I had with Lerahk still haunts my mind," Tahu said with a shudder.

"What happened to you?" Katara asked, feeling sympathetic for the Fire Toa.

"When we were fighting over its staff, the tip accidentally touched my mask. Gali tried to intervene, but it was too late," Tahu replied as he touched the area that he got poisoned in, "We knew that the fight was lost and were forced to abandon the village as it sank into the fiery crater of the volcano."

"But wouldn't that also destroy the Rahkshi?" Sokka asked, thinking that Tahu forgot a detail.

"Normally, yes, but Rahkshi possess another ability that comes naturally to all breeds: they can fly," Takanuva said as he made a projection of a Rahkshi in flight.

"They almost look like they're meditating when they fly," Aang said as he saw the way the Rahkshi's legs were folded.

"They can also fly at high speeds. Anyway, Jaller and I were in the jungle at the time, far away from the attack," Takanuva said as the story continued, "We were continuing our search when we were attacked by an Ash Bear."

"What's an Ash Bear?" Aang asked.

"One of the largest Rahi-beasts in the world and also one of the more dangerous ones," Lewa replied.

"When it was attacking us, Lewa suddenly came down from the treetops and saved us from the bear. Afterwards, he offered to accompany us on our journey," Takanuva said as he gestured to the Toa of Air, "which we graciously accepted."

"We wind-flew all the way into the mountains, but then I had to quick-leave when I heard about the sorry-bad fate of Tahu's village," Lewa said as he threw a twig into the campfire.

"When Jaller and I were in the mountains, we suddenly got caught in a blizzard. While we were stumbling around trying to find some shelter from it, the two of us came across a few Bohrok. Naturally, we got our defenses up, but then we noticed that they were all frozen solid. But those were Kohrak, Bohrok of Ice, so these guys couldn't have been frozen by the blizzard. There was only one guy on the island that could freeze an Ice Bohrok, and Aang is sitting right next to him," Takanuva said as he then pointed over to Kopaka.

"I was just simply on patrol and came across a few surviving members of the Swarms. Once I took care of them, I noticed two other forms in the blizzard," Kopaka said as he took part in the story, "The blowing snow was obstructing my vision, so I cleared it away with a swing of my Ice Blade, and I saw two Ta-Matoran standing in front of me. They explained everything to me as we walked back to my village, but then I noticed that something wasn't right. I scoped in and saw an energy beam flying towards us, and _fast_. I quickly scooped up Takua and Jaller and began running out of the way, only to come to a stop at the edge of a ravine. Then I heard a strange hissing noise. I turned around and saw the same three Rahkshi that attacked Tahu's village coming right at us." The kids began tensing with anticipation again as the Toa paused for a breath.

"I couldn't let the Matoran get into harm's way, especially with that mask, so I dropped my shield and told them to leave," Kopaka said once he finished his brief pause, "Once they were on the shield and sledding down the side of the ravine, I turned to face the Rahkshi. The Panrahk made its move and tried launching a shatter-beam at me; however I avoided it and leapt over the edge, where I turned my Ice Blade into a pair of ice skates and began skating after Takua and Jaller. Once I caught with them, I tried helping them get to the shore of a nearby river. But, unfortunately, the Rahkshi weren't far behind us, because Panrahk shot another blast of energy at us, sending me tumbling off balance and knocking me unconscious."

"The Rahkshi actually took you down?" Toph asked, now starting to sweat from all the excitement.

"Yes, and I'm surprised they didn't kill me when they caught up with me," Kopaka replied. Takanuva resumed the story.

"Anyway, I was trying to escape the Rahkshi by paddling across the river using the shield for a raft and the mask as an oar. I was about halfway across when I heard the ominous cry of the Rahkshi. I looked back, and they were literally right behind me. They were just about to grab the mask when – BAM! – something came out of nowhere and knocked them into the river. I opened my eyes and looked back to see Kopaka twirling his Ice Blade over his head, the edge of the blades glowing light blue with ice energy. Then he slammed the tip into the water and froze it solid, trapping the Rahkshi inside," Takanuva dramatically explained as he acted out some parts of the story.

"So, what happened next?" Aang asked excitedly.

"Well, Kopaka left us to see to his village, and then we came to the entrance of a vast tunnel system leading to Onua's village," Takanuva said as he continued telling the story, "Jaller and I were going down one of the tunnels when I accidentally got lost. Then I heard an eerie voice: Makuta himself. I tried to run, but it was so dark I couldn't even see where I was going, so I eventually bumped into a wall. I looked up, and all I saw were two large, glowing eyes. Makuta said that to give him the mask in exchange for him sparing everyone's lives. I refused the offer, knowing that Makuta would turn back on his word, and found Jaller again. But I had to find a way to protect my friend, so I quit the search and went on to Onua's village alone. But Makuta wasn't someone who would give up so easily."

"What did he do next?" Sokka asked as he was biting his nails.

"He sent three new Rahkshi after me: Turahk, Rahkshi of Fear; Kurahk, Rahkshi of Anger, and Vorahk, Rahkshi of Hunger," the Toa of Light answered as he counted off each Rahkshi on his fingers.

"What do you mean by 'hunger'?" Katara asked curiously.

"It means that Vorahk could drain out all the strength and energy of his opponents to feed his own power, making his enemies weaker and himself stronger," Takanuva explained.

"I remember that," Onua said with a shudder, "I tried to fight that thing, but when my hands made contact with its staff, it pinned me to the ground and started draining my energy away until I fainted."

"I was there when that happened," Pohatu added, "I tried to help him, but then Turahk blasted me with a strange red energy that left me completely paralyzed in a terror I had never felt before." Katara shuddered at this. The Rahkshi sounded even more dangerous than Fire Lord Ozai himself. Takanuva then resumed telling the next chapter of the story.

"These Rahkshi were terrifying opponents, and they had a different job than the other three: find the Toa of Light's herald and kill him. I realized that this was my entire fault, so I tried to fight them off with a Kohlii staff as a weapon, but they overpowered me in seconds," Takanuva said in a regretful tone, "Tahu tried to intervene and protect me, but Kurahk shot some kind of energy at him that knocked him out cold. I picked the staff back up and tried to fend them off again, but then Lewa suddenly swooped down and carried me off into the air."

"What exactly did Kurahk do to Tahu?" Toph asked.

"As the Rahkshi of Anger, Kurahk has the ability to instill terrible rage in his enemies," Gali explained, "And that's exactly what happened to Tahu. When I tried to wake him up, he was extremely angry for some unknown reason and, suddenly he attacked me."

"Meanwhile, I tried to escape the village by climbing up one of its surface air chutes," Takanuva said as he resumed his story, "But the Rahkshi never gave up the chase, as they began to climb up the side of the4 chute and break through it."

"But, fortunately for you, Onua and I recovered from our little skirmish with the Rahkshi and stopped them," Pohatu said as he placed a hand on Takanuva's shoulder. The Toa then took out his Climbing Claws and showed them to the kids. "I threw these at Turahk, cuffing his hands to the wall and leaving him pinned. The other two gave up the chase and started to come at us, but then Onua made the next move."

"What did he do?" Aang asked eagerly.

"I sent a shockwave throughout the cave and made it collapse on top of the Rahkshi. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop the cave-in completely, and Pohatu and I had to make a run for it," Onua replied.

"Then what?!" Toph asked enthusiastically.

"I walked into the cavern to help the other Toa, and all I saw was Tahu trying to attack Gali," Kopaka said, "When Tahu wasn't expecting it, I hit him with my Ice Blade and froze him solid."

"I'm still getting you for that," Tahu said angrily, causing the kids to snicker.

"Anyway, Lewa, Gali and I managed to carry him away before the rest of the cave collapsed over the village," Kopaka finished.

"Wait, the village was in a cave? Why?" Katara asked, curiosity coming up once again.

"Onua's people are specialized in all sorts of underground duties, like mining," Pohatu said, "Hence their village was built in the largest cave on the island." Takanuva then took over.

"Once I was on the surface, I knew I had to find Jaller, and quickly, so I high-tailed it out of the cold mountains as fast as I could," he said as Tahu threw some more branches in the fire, "I found him trying to climb a mountain. He was about to fall over a ledge, so I saved him and told him everything, especially about the new Rahkshi. The two of us agreed that we had to find the seventh Toa, and quickly, before Makuta did something worse."

"Meanwhile, we noticed that Kurahk's anger energy combined with Lerahk's poison was destroying Tahu from the inside, so we had to heal him as best as we could," Gali said, "So we pinned him to a tree stump and knocked him out. Then I used a veil of water to cleanse out the poison, but at the cost of my energy. While I rested and recovered my energy, Lewa stood guard over Tahu until he woke up. Kopaka mysteriously left for some reason."

"Jaller and I eventually made it to Kini-Nui, the most sacred temple on Mata Nui," Takanuva said as his part of the story came back, "I started shaking the mask and it, accidentally making it glow and release a beam of light at the temple, making a part of it crumble. We then deduced that the Toa had to be close, but then we heard an ominous hiss. We looked up, and we saw the Rahkshi I encountered in Onua's village coming at us. Apparently they managed to dig themselves out of the collapsed cave. We tried to make a run for it, but then we ran into the same Rahkshi that Kopaka froze in the river. I don't even know how they managed to escape their icy prison, but it seems that Rahkshi can't be contained. We got our weapons out, thinking this would be our last stand, until we saw a light shining behind us. We looked up, and saw Tahu, Gali and Lewa leap down and surround us, drawing out their weapons."

"The final showdown?!" Toph said as she and the others tensed up again.

"You got it," Tahu said, smiling widely for the first time in years, "But before the battle began, the ground beneath us began to rumble. We looked behind us, and saw Kopaka, Pohatu and Onua rise up from the ground and join us, drawing out their weapons as well."

The Toa then began to tell the story of their battle with the Rahkshi with so much detail, that it made the kids feel like they were actually there to see it. Tahu and Lewa's fiery-sand tornado combination trapping three inside a column of glass, pinning the other two in lava and then freezing it, it was more than the kids could have ever imagined. But the Takanuva got to his least favorite part.

"But the Toa missed one, because Turahk got back up and began closing in on us," Takanuva said as he began bracing for the emotional pain that was sure to follow, "Then the crimson Rahkshi fired the same energy that paralyzed Pohatu, and I was rooted to the spot. For the next few moments, all I heard was Makuta's voice saying 'Fear me!' Then I heard Jaller screaming in a combination of fear and pain and immediately snapped out of it. I looked over and saw Jaller weak and dying from overexposure to Turahk's fear energy." This got Katara on the brink of tears. "In his last moments, he told me that I knew who I was. Only after his heart-light went out did I realize what he meant: I was destined to be the seventh Toa. I was the one who found the mask, so I was its herald. With that, I put on the mask and drew out the Kohlii staff I had been carrying at the time, and transformed into the Toa that you all see now: Takanuva, Toa of Light. I first used my new powers to obliterate Turahk, and then I carved a new face into the temple. Afterwards, I put up my Staff of Light and carried my friend's lifeless body away." By now, Aang, Toph and Sokka were welling up, while Katara was already crying. Takanuva's friend had given his life to save _his own_ life. That was a true sign of friendship. Takanuva sensed that the emotional pain was affecting the kids as well, so he decided to move on.

"Afterwards, I put Jaller's mask in a Suva near Kini-Nui and questioned why all the previous events occurred just to help me discover who I really was. After a motivating speech from Turaga Vakama, I finally felt ready to achieve my destiny. The other Toa assembled a vehicle made from Rahkshi armor and other spare parts. Lewa asked me how it would help me find Makuta's lair, and I simply replied that whatever belonged to Makuta will always return to him while placing a Kraata inside one of the vehicle slots. Just then, Hahli, a Matoran from Gali's village and a very good friend of mine, placed Jaller's mask on the front of the vehicle and said to let him lead me to victory," Takanuva said as Katara wiped away her tears, "With that, I told the other Toa to gather the Turaga at Kini-Nui and await my return. Then I mounted the vehicle and flew down to a vast, cavernous network that led straight to Makuta's lair. Once I saw the door, I waited for just the right moment before it slammed into it. I walked over to the wreckage, and I noticed something moving. I took a closer look, and saw Hahli emerge from the wreck."

"How did she manage to hide on board a one-person vehicle?" Sokka asked.

"I have no idea, but she was able to do it," Takanuva replied, "Anyway, she lifted up Jaller's mask and said that she would be _my_ chronicler. With that, we entered Makuta's lair, a dark, cold, mist-filled cave with a pool of glowing Protodermis, a very powerful substance, in the middle of the room. I threw the Kraata on the floor, and the slimy creature slithered away into the darkness. I tried taunting Makuta by saying that his shadows could no longer protect him, but the Master of Shadows simply said that he _was_ shadow. I told Hahli to leave and summon the others, and then Makuta stepped out of the shadows."

"What did he look like?" Aang asked excitedly.

"He was huge, with a hulking body, a deep, intimidating voice, and a pair of glowing red eyes," Takanuva replied, "Then the Master of Shadows made several taunts of his own, like how I failed to save my friend. After that failed, he then made a deal: if I could defeat him, I could try and open the gate to awaken the Great Spirit, but if I lost, he would get the mask. I agreed, and we drew our weapons and began to clash."

"Meanwhile, Hahli came back up to the surface and told us that Takanuva wanted us to follow him to Makuta's lair to awaken Mata Nui that very day," Tahu said as Takanuva paused for breath, "While some of us were willing to follow, some of us were hesitant to do anything, so we started arguing amongst ourselves. A few minutes later, Turaga Vakama got everyone to stop arguing so Hahli could tell us something. She said that we all had a duty to Mata Nui and we had to honor that. She also said that we should also repay Jaller for his sacrifice by fulfilling our destinies. With that, we ventured down to Makuta's lair."

"Sounds like Hahli was quite a motivational speaker," Katara said grinning.

"Enough for Turaga Nokama to appoint her chronicler, I can tell you that much," Pohatu replied, "Once we got down to the lair, we saw Takanuva and Makuta locked in an epic struggle, and Makuta seemed to be winning. After taunting him, Makuta then destroyed the entrance to the cavern, trapping us all inside. Takanuva then attacked Makuta and sent him flying into a wall, making it seem like the Toa of Light won. But, unfortunately, Makuta still wasn't defeated."

"Yeah, he said something about protecting Mata Nui from me," Takanuva added, "He said that sleep spared him pain, but awake, he would suffer. He also said something about his duty being to the Mask of Shadows. Then I put up my staff, leapt up on his chest, and grabbed Makuta's mask, pulling it straight off."

"So what did he look like without the mask on?" Toph asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't see anything past a weird green glow," Takanuva replied, "Anyway, Makuta then lost his balance and we both fell into the Protodermis in the middle of the room."

"For a while, nothing happened. But then a green light started to come out of the pool," Tahu said, "Turaga Vakama knew what was happening, and he started to get some distance between him and the pool, everyone else following his lead. After the light faded, something began to rise up from the pool… something _big_."

"That was a sight I won't soon forget," Onua added, "The figure that emerged from the Protodermis looked like a fusion of Takanuva and Makuta. Their minds, bodies and powers had fused into one. The hulking being then marched toward the gate and told everyone to hurry through it. The fusion was strong, but not even he could hold the gate's weight for long. But when Hahli, who was still carrying Jaller's mask, began to run past him, he told her to stop."

"He said something about the mask needing life, and then extended his hand," Gali said, as she and the others had seen the whole thing, "Hahli placed the mask into the being's hand, which then placed it on the floor. Then a light came out of his hand, and Jaller was suddenly resurrected." Katara gasped and smiled widely. "But the rejuvenation cost the fusion much of his energy and he was soon crushed by the weight of the door. The only thing to survive was Takanuva's mask: the Mask of Light."

"Turaga Vakama then had Hahli and Jaller stand on different tiles representing two of our three virtues: unity and duty," Kopaka said, "Then he placed the mask on the central tile that represented destiny, and all three of the tiles began to glow. All I can remember seeing is Mata Nui's life energy radiating throughout the room and Takanuva's body reforming."

"That explains why I blacked out after I fell into the pool," Takanuva said with a chuckle, "And with Makuta gone, the Matoran could live in peace and without fear of the darkness." Sokka then gave out a big, loud yawn.

"Well, it's been a fun evening, but I'm all storied out and am now calling it a night," he said as he got into his sleeping bag.

"Now that you mention it, I'm quite tired myself," Tahu said as everyone got ready to sleep. They still had to get out of the Earth Kingdom, so they had to get as much rest as they could.

"Night, guys," Aang said as he blew out the campfire.

Meanwhile, within the capitol city of the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Ozai was tossing and turning in his sleep. He had been plagued by strange dreams and visions for the past few days, and he just couldn't make out the meaning behind them. In the dream he was having, Ozai saw a strange golden-armored warrior battling a being that looked like it was made out of darkness itself. Then everything faded, and the Fire Lord heard a deep, ominous voice.

"I have been with you for a long time," the voice rumbled. Ozai began to get nervous.

"Who's there?!" he asked frantically.

"I am," the voice said, this time sounding closer. Ozai turned around, and saw a dark figure towering above him. The only thing he could make out were a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Who are you?" Ozai asked, preparing for a possible battle.

"Relax, friend. My name is Makuta, and I have come not to fight, but with a proposition. And if you agree, you will gain a powerful ally in this war of yours," the stranger said. Ozai thought about it for a moment, then he looked back up to the shadowy figure grinning menacingly.

"I'm listening," he said.

**Looks like the Gaang weren't the only ones to get new allies. Now things are going to get very serious, very quickly. Like always, leave a review!**


	4. Un-modest Proposal

**Chapter 3: Un-modest Proposal**

Makuta chuckled to himself as Ozai prepared to hear what he had to offer. "I am simply a lost spirit in need of a body, but my old one was destroyed. If you can help me rebuild it, I can grant you powerful soldiers beyond your imagination," the Master of Shadows said as Ozai thought his words through.

"How do I know you won't just kill me when it's finished?" the Fire Lord asked rashly. Makuta chuckled once more.

"I rarely go back on my word, my lord," Makuta purred, "My body was simply a suit of armor for my spirit. I will need lots of metal to rebuild it."

"Then you're in luck. We have plenty of metal for you to work with," Ozai replied. He was beginning to like this strange new ally of his… until Makuta began to laugh yet again.

"I never said I would build my armor myself," Makuta said, "I will need to borrow your body in order to accomplish it. Think of it as a mutual partnership. I get a temporary place to stay, and in turn you get unbelievable power." This was more than enough to get Ozai's attention.

"Power, you say?" he asked with a smile, "Alright, it's a deal."

"I thought you would see it my way" Makuta said, "Now where were we? Oh, yes, you were asleep." Then everything blacked out for the Fire Lord once again. The following morning, Ozai woke up feeling slightly uneasy. He went over to the mirror in his bedroom and took a good look at himself. The first thing he noticed was that his irises were red, and then he noticed that his body felt sturdier. He then realized that Makuta was now a part of him, living inside his mind, sharing his thoughts, seeing what he saw.

_I said that I would need your body to rebuild my armor,_ a voice that Ozai recognized as Makuta's said as it rang through his head, _Now then, in order to rebuild my armor, we will require an appropriate place that will be big enough to contain it_. Ozai then got an idea.

"There's an old storage compartment underneath the palace that once served as a weapons bunker," the Fire Lord said as he changed into his robes.

_Show me_, Makuta said. With that, Ozai walked out of his bedroom, down the hall and into the lower floors of the palace. There, he wandered down a long corridor until he found two large doors. Taking out a key that he took with him from his room, Ozai placed it into the lock and turned it, unlocking the door and letting it swing wide open. The room inside was huge, with a high ceiling and plenty of space, and lots of old weapons lining the walls. Makuta was beaming as he saw his new workshop. _This will do_, the Master of Shadows said, glad that his plan was going underway.

"Glad you're satisfied," Ozai said. Then he felt something come over him, like a demon was trying to possess him, which ironically was happening. Makuta forced his spirit over Ozai's will, and allowed his spirit to take control of the Fire Lord's body.

Meanwhile, the Gaang continued their journey out of the Earth Kingdom. The Toa were looking over Appa's sides, making sure that nothing was trying to follow them. And with the bison's size, they'd be hard to miss. Once they were sure that no one was behind them, they could finally relax. After a while, Aang spoke up.

"Hey guys, I found a good place to make a quick stop," the Air-bender said as he steered Appa down to the ground. After the bison landed, everyone dismounted to stretch their legs. At first, things seemed normal, until Toph started to pick up some big vibrations in the distance.

"I can hear something," the blind Earth-bender said as she got into a defensive posture.

"Are you sure, Toph?" Katara asked as she and Gali walked up next to her. Onua also approached them, getting down on one knee and placing his fingertips on the ground.

"I can feel it, too," the Toa of Earth said, "Be ready. Something's coming… something _big_." With that, everyone got their guard up and prepared themselves for whatever was coming their way. For a moment, the plain was silent, but then suddenly Lewa saw a cloud of dust kicking up in the distance. Someone was approaching them in a vehicle, and the Toa judged by the size of the cloud, a rather _large_ vehicle. Then the Toa's fears were finally realized when said vehicle came into view: a Fire Nation tank-train charging toward them at high speed. Aang and his friends could only give one guess as to who was in the vehicle, while the Toa drew their weapons. Then the tank came to a complete stop in front of them, and the side doors suddenly opened. The Gaang was completely surprised when they saw the passengers step out. It was none other than Princess Azula and her two partners-in-crime and childhood friends, Mai and Ty Lee. Azula then looked over at the group with a smile that sent shivers up even Kopaka's spine.

"Hello again, Avatar," she said in a sly voice, "It's been a while since we had another encounter. I see you also got some new friends."

"And who are you, sunshine?" Takanuva asked as he raised his Staff of Light into an attack position. Azula then looked over to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me," she replied with mock playfulness, "My name is Azula, princess of the Fire Nation and one of the most powerful Fire-benders in the world. I'm also about to become your worst nightmare." Then she turned back to Aang. "I saw your little skirmish with these warriors the other day. Tell me, Avatar, if the green one can defeat you in your own element, what chance do you think you have against my father?" she tauntingly asked. Gali and Pohatu looked over at Aang, who was trembling with rage and humiliation. Azula had struck a nerve. Aang didn't say anything, but instead stomped his foot on the ground and sent a tremor at the three girls, who leapt over it and began to attack. Aang sidestepped one of Mai's throwing knives and knocked her aside with an air slash, only for Ty Lee for leap out from behind her and try to use her chi blocking on the Avatar. Naturally, Aang managed to dodge and block her attacks effortlessly.

"Will you stay still already so I can get your shoulders?" Ty Lee asked, now starting to get frustrated. As Aang blocked her next jab, he started grinning.

"Why? And if I were you, I'd be afraid right now," he said as he leapt aside. Ty Lee was completely confused by what her opponent just said, until she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around, and all she saw was Onua towering over her. Onua then grabbed the girl by her left side and right shoulder, and flung her aside like a rag-doll. As the former acrobat began back-flipping away, Onua drew his Quake Breakers and began pursuing her.

Sokka and Mai were locked in a mini-battle of their own, with Mai dodging all of Sokka's club strikes, punches and kicks, while Sokka knocked down and deflected all of Mai's crossbow bolts and throwing knives. After their fight had reached a stalemate, both fighters stood a distance apart to catch their breath. After a moment of glaring at each other, Mai spoke up.

"I have to hand to you, while you can be a real pain in the neck, you're a pretty good fighter," she said in a monotone that only Kopaka could like.

"I noticed that you like doing your dirty work from a distance. Too bad you don't have the guts to get up close and personal," Sokka taunted as he got into a defensive stance.

"With your case, I'll be happy to make an exception," Mai said angrily as she ran at Sokka. As Sokka prepared himself for a brawl, Mai was suddenly swept away by a jet of water. He looked over, and saw Gali with her hand extended forward.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I?" the Toa asked with a little laugh.

Tahu, on the other hand, had no time for laughing. He and Azula were locked in heated combat, literally. As princess and Toa exchanged blasts of fire and lightning, Azula noticed how Tahu wasn't going to break as easily as she thought, so she had to try and come up with a new tactic to get the Toa of Fire to slip and expose a weakness. Then an idea popped into her head. Quickly turning to her left, she created a lightning bolt… and shot it straight at Kopaka, who helping Katara and Onua attack Ty Lee. Tahu saw what she was doing, and his eyes widened in terror as he leapt in between them and activated his Mask of Shielding, putting up an energy shield that protected him and deflected the lightning. Now Tahu was furious.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Tahu shouted as he drew his swords and sent a fire slash at Azula, who dodged it with ease.

"That's your weakness, hothead," Azula calmly stated as she sent back a fire attack of her own, "You care too much about your friends." Then Tahu put up his swords and charged at Azula, who tried to shoot him back with a hail of blue fireballs, only to have Tahu evade everyone, and then the Toa tackled her to the ground and began pummeling her, shouting furiously with every hit.

"This for Aang!" he cried as he gave a right cross to her face. "For Kopaka!" he then shouted as he punched her in the throat, and then raised his fist back. "For everything," he hissed. Azula's eyes grew wide in fear as she saw Tahu coat his fist in fire. The Fire Nation princess then closed her eyes and prepared for the coup, but it never came. She opened her eyes, and saw Pohatu holding Tahu's fist.

"I think she's had enough, brother," he said as Tahu calmed down and got up off of Azula. Both Toa looked behind them and saw the Gaang, as well as Ty Lee and Mai, staring at Tahu in shock and horror. Tahu knew that he had stepped over the line, and turned away in shame and embarrassment. Onua and Gali then dropped Mai and Ty Lee, who rushed over to a much traumatized Azula and helped her get back into the vehicle. After the tank was gone, Aang walked over to Tahu.

"What happened back there?" he asked as he stood next to Tahu.

"She tried to strike Kopaka when his attention was on another opponent," the Toa of Fire replied, "That's both dishonorable and cowardly. I'm also mad at myself because I almost broke the Code of Toa."

"What's the Code of Toa?" Katara asked as she placed a hand on Tahu's shoulder.

"It prevents a Toa from killing his or her opponents," Kopaka explained as he approached them.

"That's right," Tahu said as he looked over at the Toa of Ice, "And if Pohatu hadn't stopped me, Azula would be lying back there with a large dent in her head." Katara cringed at how calm Tahu was trying to make himself as he said those last words.

"So, what happens if a Toa breaks the code?" Toph asked.

"If it's an accident, then it's just a stern talking-to by the Turaga," Pohatu replied, "But if they intentionally kill their opponent, then they're stripped of their title as Toa. A friend of mine named Zaria accidentally broke the Code, but he was so traumatized by what he did that he fled his village. I never saw him again until the Battle of Spherus Magna."

"I think we should just keep moving. Azula isn't a person that gives up easily," Katara said as she climbed back onto Appa.

"I agree. Let's go before I get even more depressed," Tahu said as he followed her onto the bison. After everyone else was on Appa, Aang gave the command for Appa to fly, the bison took off, and the Gaang continued their journey back to Ba Sing Se. If Fire-benders were within the outskirts of the kingdom, it might foreshadow an attack, so they had to warn the Earth King quickly.

Ozai looked around the strange black void he was now floating in, with the only thing in his view being the room he was just in a moment ago. Then he saw his body start working on pieces of old armor and scrap metal and re-forging them into new armor pieces, but this armor looked like nothing he had ever seen before. He then knew immediately that Makuta had set to work.

_What happened? I thought you said you would need me to help build your armor,_ Ozai asked as the Master of Shadows began working on the basic skeletal structure of the armor's interior.

"I did say I needed your body to do it, but I never said you were going to do the work," Makuta calmly replied as he continued working, "And I also possess a great memory of my armor, so I cannot afford to have a single detail missed. I will also only take control when we are in here. The rest of the time, you have complete control of your own body." And with that final statement, Makuta had finished the skeleton and swapped places with Ozai, allowing the Fire Lord to regain control of his body. Ozai noted that the skeleton for the armor was rather large, so it was no wonder to him as to why Makuta wanted this room to be his forge. Taking one last look at the skeleton, he turned around and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Back in the tank-train, Azula was lying down on one of the passenger seats, still trembling from her less-than-pleasant experience with Tahu. As Ty Lee tried to comfort her friend as best as she could, Mai was leaning in a corner of the car, looking over at her friends.

"I guess I was right when I asked if we should be worried about those guys," Mai deadpanned as Azula slowly sat up, holding a wet towel over a bruise on her cheek.

"I will make him pay for humiliating me," Azula angrily hissed under her breath, "I don't care what it takes. I will _end_ him for what he did to me."

**Sounds like Makuta wasn't kidding when he said that he could help Ozai win the war. I also based the relationship between these two off of the period in the Justice League animated series when Brainiac lived inside of Lex Luthor's body, curing his cancer and giving him superhuman strength, as well as making him rebuild his old body for him. Seems Azula also learned a hard lesson about what happens when one angers a Toa, especially a Toa of Fire.**


	5. Walls and Bridges

**Chapter 4: Walls and Bridges**

As the Gaang was flying back to Ba Sing Se to warn the Earth King of the presence of Fire-benders, Sokka looked over at Tahu, who was still depressed at himself for nearly breaking his code of honor when he almost killed Azula. Sokka still didn't trust the Toa of Fire, still believing that he was really a spy for the Fire Nation. After a moment of glaring at him, he finally spoke up.

"So, you're not dangerous, huh?" Sokka sneered as Tahu turned around to face him.

"I thought I told you this before: Toa aren't killers. If we were, then Azula would be lying back there dead," the Toa replied, looking back down at Appa's saddle. Sokka, however, wasn't deterred by the Toa's words.

"Really? Because the last time I saw things, you get angry pretty easily, just like _Fire-benders_," the boomerang-slinger replied, spitting out the last words like they were poison. Tahu finally got irked and stood up, towering over Sokka.

"Do you _really_ want to see how angry I can be?!" the Toa of Fire spat as he drew his swords. Before anything else could happen, Katara got up and placed a water-whip in between them.

"Alright, you two, that's enough! Tahu, you need to get yourself and your temper together. Sokka, you and I will talk later," the Water-bender said as Tahu sheathed his weapons.

"You better watch yourself," he said before he sat back down. While the whole thing was happening, Toph and Takanuva sat on the side and watched (or in Toph's case, listened). The Toa of Light was telling Toph about one of his travels to another world when they were interrupted. After a moment of silence, Toph asked Takanuva a question.

"So, what was it like seeing a dark version of you?" the Blind Bandit asked as Takanuva resumed his story.

"Like staring into a mirror and seeing someone totally different," the Toa of Light replied, recalling how horrifying it was for him to see his other-worldly self twisted that way, "Anyway, I was trying to leave that world when I was suddenly overtaken by a flash of white light. After the light faded, I found myself in a strange swamp. Then I heard the sound of a struggle, and saw Gali, whose armor, mask and weapons were very different back then, being attacked by a Makuta named Krika. I drove the twisted being away, and helped Gali get back to the other Toa." Toph was listening intently to every word Takanuva said. She always enjoyed being told stories, but the way Takanuva told his, she felt like she was right there, as a part of the action.

"Hey, has anyone seen Lewa?" Aang asked as he noticed that the Toa of Air wasn't on Appa.

"Yeah, he's right down there," Pohatu replied as he pointed somewhere below the bison. Everyone, minus Toph and Takanuva, looked over and saw Lewa soaring among the clouds.

"How can he fly like that?" Katara asked.

"He wears the Kanohi Miru, or Mask of Levitation," Onua answered, remembering how he had to battle the Toa of Air to save him from an infected version of the same mask, "It allows him to hover or fly in the air."

"So, do all your masks have some kind of weird, mystical power?" Sokka asked as he looked over at Kopaka.

"That's right," the Toa of Ice replied, "My mask is the Kanohi Akaku, or Mask of X-Ray Vision. It allows me to see through even the thickest of walls. I can spy on my enemies without having to be in the same room."

"My mask is the Kanohi Pakari, or Mask of Strength," Onua said as he pointed to his mask, "It increases my strength tenfold, which can allow me to carry things that would normally be far too heavy for a normal person. It also lets me use it for a pretty devastating offense."

"Like when you and Toph had that battle earlier and you destroyed that pillar she launched at you?" Aang asked. Onua nodded in response.

"I wear the Kanohi Hau, or Mask of Shielding," Tahu said as everyone looked over at him.

"Yeah, I remember seeing you put up some weird energy ball around you when you deflected Azula's lightning attack away from Kopaka," Katara said, the moment when Tahu almost pummeled Azula to death the other day.

"The mask lets me put up a near-impenetrable energy shield, but mental attacks can still reach through it," Tahu explained. Gali spoke up next.

"I wear the Kanohi Kaukau, or Mask of Water Breathing. Just as its name implies it allows me to breathe underwater for unlimited time," the Toa of Water explained as she stroked her mask.

"My mask is the Kanohi Kakama, or Mask of Speed," Pohatu said as the attention was now on him, "It lets me run at speeds so fast, all you see is a trail of dust and a strong gust of wind."

"And Takanuva's mask is the Kanohi Avohkii or Mask of Light," Tahu said as he gestured over to his teammate, who was still entertaining Toph with his stories. Just then, Lewa flew underneath Appa, went up on the other side, and landed on the saddle.

"Did I quick-miss anything?" the Toa of Air asked as he put up his swords and sat down.

"No, the Toa just finished telling us about those weird masks that you guys wear," Katara said as Toph and Takanuva came over.

"You guys are so awesome!" Toph exclaimed as she threw her arms up excitedly, "Takanuva here just finished telling me about this huge swamp battle you guys had."

"You guys had a battle in a swamp once?" Katara asked as she looked over at Gali.

"Yes, and it was one of the most intense battles I had ever fought," Gali said, remembering how she nearly met her fate at the claws of a psychotic Makuta named Gorast, if it weren't for Onua saving her at the last second.

"I'll be surprised if Hothead here didn't burn it down in the process," Sokka muttered, earning a glare from both Tahu and Katara, the latter punching him in the shoulder.

"Yes, the swamp was destroyed, but not by fire," Tahu said as he sneered at Sokka, "The Codrex released a storm of energy so intense, it completely obliterated anything it touched. We managed to escape on the vehicles we found inside the Codrex, but the seven Makuta still trapped inside the swamp weren't so lucky."

"I have a question," Aang said as Tahu looked over at him, "Are you and your team the only ones of your kind, or are there more of you?"

"There are many more in our kind," Gali replied, "Toa are warriors of the elements, but sometimes, they have to be made."

"That's right. A Toa must also be transformed from a Matoran villager," Pohatu added, "But it isn't something that anyone can volunteer for. They must be chosen for it."

"So it's like being the Avatar, where the spirit of the previous Avatar chooses a person who is pure of heart and soul," Aang said.

"In a way," replied Tahu, "The chosen Matoran must be selfless, fearless, and compassionate." After that, the Gaang and the Toa fell into a silence and said nothing as Appa continued flying.

…

Meanwhile, back in the Fire Nation, Fire Lord "Ozai" was back in his new forge, with his new "guest" working on the finishing touches of his armor. Makuta was once again in control of the Fire Lord's body. After two days of hard work, his labors were at last fruitful.

_Well, you've finished building your precious armor. Now what?_ Ozai asked as Makuta placed the mask on the face of his metallic head.

"It's quite simple," the Master of Shadows purred as he placed his hand on the armor's chest, "I will force my spirit out of your body and into my armor. Your spirit will reclaim control of its body." With that, a red glow came from Ozai's hand, and then red-and-black energy began surging into the armor, signaling that Makuta was exiting his host body and entering his new one. Ozai saw a flash of white light engulf him, and he soon found himself in control of his body once again. Makuta was now out of his body and now resting inside the armor. For a moment, the room was silent, but then Ozai suddenly heard the sound of creaking metal. He turned around, and saw Makuta slowly, but surely, rise up off the forging table and shakily stand up. Then Makuta opened his eyes and laughed maniacally.

"Ah, finally! The power of Makuta Teridax has returned!" Makuta roared triumphantly before looking down to Ozai, who was looking up at him in shock and amazement.

"Do you remember the deal we made before?" Ozai asked after regaining his senses. Makuta chuckled lightly.

"Of course I remember. I never turn my back on my word," Makuta said before gesturing with his finger for Ozai to follow him, "Come with me. I wish to show you something." Ozai walked over to Teridax, who then placed a hand on his shoulder and teleported them outside. After making sure that no one else was in their area, Makuta thrust his hand forward and fired a small black sphere from it, which then opened into a portal.

"I will bring you the power I promised you, but I first must take care of something back… _home_," Makuta said, spitting out the last word as if it was poisonous. With that, he stepped through the portal, the sphere closing behind him.

**Yes! Makuta is back! The next chapter is going to be specifically Makuta-centric, so don't expect to see Sokka and Tahu going at each other's throats in it. Also, sorry about making this one relatively shorter than the others, but the next one will be much longer.**


	6. The Gathering

**Chapter 5: The Gathering**

Deep within the ravaged remains of the Great Spirit Robot, a black portal opened up, with a large, menacing being stepping out of it. Makuta looked at the area around him, remembering that this was once, and very briefly, his vast empire, only to be destroyed by Mata Nui when a chunk of Bota Magna struck him down. Yet, the Master of Shadows knew that there were still some things that survived after the robot was deactivated. And there was one thing in particular that he was here for: the Bohrok nests. Makuta had used these cumbersome but powerful creatures before, knowing just how deadly they could really be. After miles of walking, he finally came to the entrance to the nests.

"The time has come, my army," Makuta said to himself as he blasted the door away with a blast of shadow energy. He then entered the large cave that housed thousands upon thousands of Bohrok. There were individual nests lining the cavern for as far as the eye could see. Makuta sent out a telepathic message throughout the entire Bohrok Nest. _Arise, my legion. The time of conquest has come_, Makuta said with his mind as a rumble began to shake the cave. Then, before his eyes, Bohrok of varying colors began bursting out of their nests like cannonballs. After landing in their ball forms, each Bohrok unfolded themselves into a bipedal posture, all of them looking at Makuta.

"Leave the nests, but do not exit the island until I return," Makuta said. The Bohrok grunted in response, and then started lumbering toward the cave exit. Makuta knew that his new army was having a good start, but the Bohrok were still missing some key players: the Bohrok-Kal. He remembered how the Toa had defeated them with their own powers, and claimed their Krana as trophies. They gave them to the Turaga, who then placed them in their private vaults. Makuta then teleported out of the Bohrok Nest and into the interior of the Coliseum, within in the heart of Metru Nui. The Master of Shadows walked down corridor after corridor of the giant building until he came across the door that led to the Vaults. He tried to open the door by beating on it, in hopes of breaking it down, but it still stood firm. Makuta cursed at himself as he thought of another way to get inside. Then he got an idea. Remembering that he possessed all 42 Rahkshi powers alongside his traditional Shadow powers, Makuta placed his hand on the door and caused it to disintegrate, watching the mass of Protosteel crumble into a pile of dust. Makuta entered the vaults, ready to claim his prize: the Bohrok-Kal's Krana. After looking through shelf upon shelf of confiscated weapons or masks, the Master of Shadows found a crate with writing on the top. It said:

**Warning: Do not open this crate, no matter what.**

Smiling to himself, Makuta ripped the lid off the crate, looked inside, and found what he came for. As he picked up the gold Krana, the one belonging to Tahnok-Kal, Makuta heard a voice.

_I was wondering if you were ever going to find us,_ the Krana said in a sly voice. Makuta was a bit started by the voice, as he forgot that the Krana-Kal could speak, but then spoke back.

"The time has come for your kind to rise again," the Master of Shadows said as he reached inside the crate and picked up the five remaining Krana-Kal. Once he had collected his prize, he teleported back to the outside of the Bohrok Nests. There, he took one of each Bohrok breed (Tahnok, Bohrok of Fire; Gahlok, Bohrok of Water; Levahk, Bohrok of Acid; Pahrak, Bohrok of Stone; Nuhvok, Bohrok of Earth; and Kohrak, Bohrok of Ice), and replaced their Krana with the Krana-Kal. In an instant, the Bohroks' bodies began to undergo a transformation. Their color pattern changed from their primary color and a brighter variation of their color to a mix of their primary color and silver, their head-plates changed from transparent to solid silver, and their shields changed form to symbolize their new powers. Before they knew it, the Bohrok-Kal were reborn. As the six elite Bohrok examined their renewed bodies, Tahnok-Kal spoke up to Makuta.

"Well, you brought us back. Now what?" the Bohrok-Kal of Lightning asked as Makuta turned around and activated another portal.

"Remain here with the Bohrok Swarms," the Master of Shadows said as he looked back over his shoulder, "I just have a few more… _errands_ to run."

"As you wish, Makuta," Tahnok-Kal said as he bowed as best he could. With that, Makuta stepped through the portal, the black sphere closing behind him.

"What's Makuta planning this time?" Nuhvok-Kal asked in deep voice.

"I'm not sure, Nuhvok, but I think it's for something of epic proportions," Tahnok-Kal replied as he turned back to his comrades.

…

Within the desert wastelands of Spherus Magna, a black sphere opened up, another one of Makuta's shadow portals. Normally, one would never expect to find an ally for war in such a desolate place, but Makuta had come here because there was one such ally: Tuma, leader of the Skrall, who were once a powerful force, but now a tribe of nomadic wanderers, searching the desert for any scrap of metal they could find to forge into a weapon. Makuta had seen the Skrall in combat before during his battle with Mata Nui, and he was fairly impressed by their ferocity. The only problem he would have, besides the searing heat and blinding sunshine (which irritated him to no end), was finding the wandering warriors. Putting up a veil of shadows over his face to shield his eyes from the bright light, Makuta began his search for his potential new allies. After many miles of walking and many hours of complaining to himself about the sun that was bearing down on him, Makuta saw smoke in the distance, signaling that his quarry was close. Walking in the direction of the smoke, the Master of Shadows caught sight of the Skrall camp. Smiling to himself, Makuta teleported to the outskirts of the camp and marched forward. But when he was close to entering it, two Skrall guards ran up to him and pointed their clubs at him, grunting in their native language. Having no patience to sit by and try to figure out what they were saying, Makuta blasted them aside with shadow energy and kept walking into the camp. When inside the camp, the Skrall surrounded him, pointing their swords and clubs at him. Amongst the chattering, Makuta heard a loud, powerful voice ring out above the crowd.

"What is going on out here?!" Tuma shouted as he stomped and pushed his way through the crowd. Then he saw Makuta standing in the center of the Skrall. "Who are you and what do you want?" the Skrall leader asked as he pointed his sword at him. Makuta looked Down at Tuma, whose head only reached his chest, and put his hands up as a show of peace.

"My name is Makuta, and I have come not to fight, but to make a proposition," Makuta said as Tuma lowered his weapon, the other Skrall doing the same. "I am raising an army to conquer a new world, and I am in need of great fighters under the command of a grand general. And if you comply, your kind's name will be cleared of your humiliating defeat, as well as gaining great power." This got Tuma's attention, as he raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Keep talking," he said as Makuta continued with his proposal.

"With your forces in my army, you will be part of the greatest conquest in history. Your name shall be written down and remembered for all time," Makuta said dramatically. He knew that he may have gone too far, but it more than enough to keep Tuma interested. After a moment of thought, Tuma turned to the Skrall as they assembled behind him. After a moment of chattering to them in the Skrall language, the nomadic warriors threw their weapons in the air and roared in cheers. Tuma then turned back to his guest grinning.

"We will join you in your conquest," the Skrall leader said as he placed his sword in Makuta's hand. Makuta then stepped over to Tuma's side and opened up a shadow portal.

"Walk through that, and it will take you to my base," Makuta said as he gave Tuma his sword back. Tuma then gave an order in the Skrall language and stepped through the portal, the Skrall following him en masse. Makuta grinned as his plan was unfolding so smoothly.

…

Back at the Bohrok Nest, the Bohrok-Kal were patiently waiting for Makuta to return with the army that he had surely gathered. Tahnok-Kal looked behind him to see Nuhvok-Kal and Gahlok-Kal competing with each other to see who could lift up the most things with their powers, and Nuhvok was winning. Tahnok-Kal was about to tell his teammates to stop messing around and prepare for their master's arrival, when suddenly a black sphere opened up in the distance.

"Get ready, guys. He's coming," the red-and-silver Bohrok-Kal yelled as the other Bohrok-Kal and the Bohrok stood at attention. However, to their disappointment, it wasn't Makuta stepping out of the portal, but instead Tuma and the Skrall.

"Ah, it's just a false alarm," Pahrak-Kal grunted as he went back to melting down a piece of metal with his Plasma powers.

"Well, he did say he had to run a _few_ errands," Gahlok-Kal said as he and Tahnok-Kal approached Tuma.

"So, looks like our master's 'grand army' plan is already underway. You must be his new first lieutenant, am I right?" Tahnok-Kal asked as he looked up at Tuma. The Skrall Leader looked at the Bohrok-Kal in confusion.

"I'm afraid you're confused, little one," Tuma grunted as Tahnok-Kal and Gahlok-Kal slowly backed away from him. Although the sheer size of the Skrall leader was intimidating enough, the two elite Bohrok hated to think of what it would be like to be on the business end of that sword he was carrying.

…

Outside of the Mineshaft, which was the most heavily guarded prison on Spherus Magna, Axonn was patrolling the outer gates, his Giant Axe ready to cleave through anyone or anything who tried to break in or out. The Mineshaft was a newly built prison in an old Exsidian mine, built to find and extract the most precious metal on the planet, now built to hold the most treacherous and dangerous of criminals. The Order of Mata Nui had ordered Axonn to guard the outer gates because of his sheer size and strength, which was more than enough to deter anyone foolish enough to challenge him. Even if anyone got past him, they still had many other obstacles and guards to deal with. Today, however, was not any ordinary patrol. As the axe-wielder turned his pace around, he felt a sudden chill in the air. He turned around, and he saw the form of a being he had hoped to never see again: Makuta Teridax, Master of Shadows, standing before him with his Staff of Shadows in hand. Axonn held a tight grip on his weapon.

"I was hoping I'd never have to set my eyes on that ugly mask of yours, Makuta," Axonn growled as he adopted a defensive posture. The two then began circling each other.

"It has been a long time, Axonn," Makuta sneered, "How is your friend? Brutaka, was it? Is his head all nice and clear now?"

"Yes, and _your_ head is about to be mounted on the front gate of the Oder of Mata Nui's base!" Axonn roared as he charged at Makuta, who sidestepped his overhead chop and swung his staff at his opponent's back, sending him sailing off his feet.

"You should've joined my Brotherhood when you had the chance, Axonn. You would've made a fine Makuta," Makuta said as Axonn got back up on his feet.

"My loyalties lie with justice and freedom, Teridax!" Axonn yelled back. The two warriors then began to clash. Makuta swung the dual-headed end of his staff at Axonn, who blocked the attack effortlessly and tried to throw a right hook at the Master of Shadows. Makuta, however, saw the attack coming, and caught Axonn's fist before it even made contact. He then threw it downwards and grabbed the axe-wielder by his throat. Now that his opponent was within range, Makuta lifted him closer and looked him right in the eye.

_Sleep_, Makuta telepathically said, letting go of Axonn, who slumped to the floor unconscious. Now that one of the tougher guards was out of the way, the other ones wouldn't be too much of a challenge for him. Blasting the gate open, Makuta transformed into a shadow and slithered inside the prison. He slipped past all the guards on every level of the mine, until he finally came to the place he was looking for: the prisoner containment units. Oozing his way through the door, Makuta phased back into his physical form and roamed down the hall, until he found the first person he was looking for: the traitorous Po-Matoran Ahkmou, who had assisted him during his brief rule. Opening the door, Makuta found the Matoran suspended from the wall by his wrists and ankles in electric chains. Ahkmou looked up at Teridax with a glint in his eyes.

"I always had a feeling you would come back," the Matoran said in a half-whisper, "You always come back." Makuta chuckled at his former ally's misfortune.

"I see that life after the battle wasn't good to you. But I can help you restore your former glory, if you agree to serve," the Master of Shadows said as he approached the prisoner, "You see, I'm in need of some Toa. But obviously I can't get a Toa to come to my side by simply talking to him, so I thought about making some myself. I'll need a Matoran for a volunteer, of course, and you're the first one to be honored with becoming the first Toa of Shadows." Ahkmou thought about this for a moment. If he did agree to work with Makuta, he could get an opportunity to get revenge on the ones who humiliated him and threw him in this desolate place to rot.

"Deal," he said with an evil grin. Makuta nodded, and then with a flick of his hand, the electric chains vanished, and Ahkmou found himself touching solid ground for the first time in weeks. After regaining his footing, the Po-Matoran followed Makuta out of his cell and down the hall, where the Master of Shadows stopped at another cell. "What are we doing? We should get out of here before the guards find out that we're in here," Ahkmou said as he warily looked back and forth.

"I need to get one other," Makuta replied as he coated his finger in shadow energy and scratched it down the door, causing it to split in two and fall to the floor, revealing one of Makuta's oldest allies: Roodaka, former viceroy and queen of the Visorak Horde and a deadly assassin. The sadistic Vortixx looked up and grinned widely.

"I was hoping if you had survived. You always did have an indomitable spirit," she slyly said as Makuta released her chains.

"I will let you free on one condition: you serve me and help me conquer a new world, which will in turn grant you power like you've never known," Makuta said. Roodaka immediately nodded.

"I am always honored to serve the Lord of Darkness," she seductively cooed. Makuta then broke her chains, freeing the Vortixx. After they met up with Ahkmou in the hall, Makuta placed his hands on their shoulders and teleported out of the prison, and into the White Quartz Mountains.

"What are we doing now?" Ahkmou said as Makuta raised his right hand into the air.

"Calling some old friends," was the reply before Makuta sent out an orange energy wave into the air. At first, nothing happened, but then Roodaka noticed that a large dust cloud was kicking up in the distance. After she was able to get a better look at it, she saw that the cloud was kicked up by a massive horde of Visorak spiders as they replied to Makuta's call. Makuta then sent out a cry that sounded almost like the sickening screech that a Kraata made, and Ahkmou noticed that there was a weird black cloud following the approaching spiders. Both he and Roodaka then realized that the cloud consisted of many dozens of Rahkshi as they flew towards their reawakened master's call. Once both hordes assembled, Makuta opened a portal. "Return to base," he called before stepping through, with Roodaka, Ahkmou, the Visorak and the Rahkshi following him.

…

Back at Makuta's new base, Tuma was beginning to grow impatient. It had been almost a day and Makuta still had yet to return. More than once did the Skrall leader have to refrain from driving his sword through one of the Bohrok, mainly because their nonstop grunting and shriek-like noises began to annoy him. His patience, however, was finally rewarded when a portal opened, and Makuta stepped out of it, followed by Roodaka, Ahkmou, and an entire legion of Rahkshi and Visorak. Tuma had to hold his jaw to keep it from dropping when he saw the vast number that followed the three as they stepped to the side. Makuta then turned to Tuma.

"I believe I have a bargain to uphold," the Master of Shadows said, "Tuma, bring you Skrall forth and join them. Ahkmou and Roodaka, stand with them." The Matoran and Vortixx did just as Makuta told them. Once they were all in place, Makuta smiled, made his hands glow with red-and-black Shadow energy, and clasped the two energy spheres into one bigger sphere. "Members of the New Brotherhood, receive your birthright!" he cried, then released the beam onto Ahkmou, Roodaka, Tuma and the Skrall. Every one of them could feel a strange new power coursing throughout their bodies. Eventually the energy faded, and each one knew that Makuta had just given them the power that he promised: the Element of Shadow. Tuma felt exhilarated.

"I can feel the power. It's amazing!" the elite Skrall exclaimed as he surged Shadow energy through his hand. Ahkmou didn't just feel the power, but also something different. Walking over to a puddle, he looked at his reflection, and was completely surprised by what he saw: he had indeed become a Toa of Shadows. Makuta noticed that Ahkmou had realized his transformation and pulled out a pair of swords before approaching the new Toa.

"You will need these," Makuta said as he gave Ahkmou the swords, which transformed into a black color and felt energized with his power, "A powerful Toa deserves powerful weapons after all." Then he turned to his army and called for their attention. "The New Brotherhood has been formed, and the hour of conquest has come upon us," he said as he opened up a portal, "Come with me, my army, and let us help my new ally conquer this new world!" After he drew his Staff of Shadows and stepped into the portal, his army followed suit. When every last Bohrok, Skrall, Visorak, and Rahkshi walked through the portal, it closed shut, a few scattered bits of shadows remaining.

…

Ozai was pacing back and forth in his courtyard impatiently. It had been almost two days, and his new ally had not yet showed up. Just when the Fire Lord was about to give up waiting and re-enter his palace, he heard the sound of a portal opening. He turned around… and saw Makuta stepping out of his shadow portal.

"You're late," the Fire Lord said as he crossed his arms. Makuta bowed with respect.

"Forgive the delay, but I have finally rebuilt my army," the Master of Shadows said as he gestured over to the portal, and Ozai saw Tuma, Roodaka, Toa Ahkmou, and the entire army of Skrall, Bohrok, Visorak and Rahkshi step out. So many of them came out that the Fire Lord saw some shoving for space.

"Very impressive," Ozai said with a grin as he stroked his beard.

"Indeed, and now we can win this war… _together_," Makuta purred. Just then one of Ozai's messengers approached him with a scroll.

"Sir, it's from your daughter, regarding her last run-in with the Avatar," he said as he handed Ozai the scroll and left. Ozai opened the scroll and read it intently. He was hoping to hear that Azula had managed to defeat the Avatar, but was instead surprised when the letter really spoke of her encounter with not only the Avatar and his friends, but also a band of strangely armored warriors. He was even more surprised that the one who could control fire had nearly killed her with her own element if not for one of the other warriors stopping him. Makuta got what Azula had written about.

"The Toa," he hissed in agitation. Ozai looked up at him in confusion.

"You know those warriors?" he asked. Makuta nodded.

"I have a great history with those pests," he replied before turning to his army, "Tahnok-Kal!" he called out. The red Bohrok-Kal stepped forward and kneeled.

"I am at your beckoned call, my liege," he said as he stood back up.

"I want you to take your team, find the Toa and send them a message," Makuta said instructively.

"And what message are we giving them?" Tahnok-Kal asked.

"Tell them that an old friend has returned," Makuta replied. With a nod, Tahnok-Kal turned to the other Bohrok-Kal. After telling them what their mission was, they transformed into their ball forms and rolled away at top speed. Roodaka stepped up to Makuta and Ozai.

"Do you really think the Toa will take your return seriously?" she asked as she looked her master in the eye. Makuta let out a sinister chuckle that made both her and Ozai back away nervously.

"I am counting on it," he hissed ominously.

**Oh, boy! Things are starting to get crazy! Aang, his friends, and the Toa will really have to keep their guard up now. How will they react when they find out that Makuta's back? Find out in the next chapter! I also have plans for Axonn later in the story.**


	7. Close Encounters

**Chapter 6: Close Encounters**

Takanuva was tossing and turning wildly in his sleep. He had been having crazy nightmares all night. When the Toa of Light closed his eyes, he had hoped for a peaceful night's sleep, but his nightmares began. He found himself in a strange arena, with his friends all bound in chains and tied to pillars in the center. Then he heard a strangely familiar cackle, and saw Azula charge up a lightning blast with her hands. Knowing what was about to happen, Takanuva quickly threw himself between the lightning and its intended destination, but it passed straight through him… and struck Aang right on the chest, causing the Avatar to slump over dead. All around him, people in the stands began to cheer wildly, and then their cries and cheers turned into a horrible shriek. The Toa turned around once again, and saw that the other half of the stands were filled with Rahkshi, most in color patterns that he had never seen before. The creatures suddenly stood up and leapt into the arena, surrounding him from all sides. Just as they were about to close in on him, Takanuva looked up and saw a horribly familiar figure sitting in the stands with a smug grin on his face. Then everything went black, the only thing that the Toa heard being Makuta's voice saying "Takua…" Then the Toa found himself in a dungeon-like room, suspended from the wall in chains by his wrists and ankles. Then he heard a door open. He looked up, and saw Makuta himself enter, Roodaka at his side. Roodaka slithered forward and stroked the Toa's chin with her clawed finger.

"Look at him, master. How pitifully miserable he is," the Vortixx purred as she withdrew her finger, "I can't really blame him, of course. I mean, his team and all of his friends _are_ dead after all." Then Makuta walked over and drew out a sinister-looking sword.

"That is why we have come here: to put him out of his misery," he said as he gave Roodaka the sword, "You may do the honors." Then Roodaka grinned sadistically before swinging the sword forward, everything vanishing in a flash of white light. Then Takanuva woke up with a jolt, screaming loudly as he quickly sat up holding his head. He looked around, panting heavily, and was amazed that his little outburst hadn't woken anyone else up. Figuring that a little walk might help calm him down, Takanuva picked up his Staff of Light, and stalked off into the forest. Unbeknownst to him, he was being followed.

As he walked through the blissful silence of the night, Takanuva looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was a brilliant crescent shape. The Toa of light sighed to himself as he remembered how he and his friends would look up at the stars and tell stories to each other when he was on one of his Matoran adventures. While he reminisced about the good times, he suddenly heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes. Feeling as though his nightmare was coming true, Takanuva quickly grabbed his staff, charged it up with light energy, and pointed it at the bushes.

"You have five seconds to come out here and explain why you've been following me, and maybe I'll let you go home in one piece," Takanuva growled as he prepared to fire the energy from his weapon. But then, much to his surprise, it was Katara who stepped out from behind a tree instead of an enemy. Sighing with relief, the Toa lowered his staff and shook his head. Katara then nervously approached him.

"I heard you screaming," The Water Tribe girl said, "I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Takanuva replied as he sat down on a tree stump, "I was just having a bad dream, that's all." Katara walked over and sat down next to him.

"What happened in your dream?" she asked as she put a hand on Takanuva's shoulder. The Toa of Light then began to explain his dream in very accurate detail. Katara grew more concerned at how scared Takanuva sounded as he told it. "Don't you think we should warn the others about your nightmare?" Katara asked which raised a worried look on Takanuva's face.

"I don't think they'd believe me, since everyone thinks Makuta is dead," the Toa of Light replied. Katara responded by helping him back up on his feet.

"At least come back to camp. You still need some sleep," she said as she practically dragged the Toa back to camp by his wrist. When they got back, however, they saw that Tahu was already up and engaging Lewa in sword practice. The two Toa looked over and saw Takanuva nervously sit back down in a meditation pose. Deciding to call a break, Tahu walked over and kneeled next to his teammate.

"What's wrong, brother?" the Toa of Fire asked as Takanuva looked over at him.

"I had a vision, Tahu. I'll tell everyone in the morning," the Toa of Light replied as he closed his eyes. Figuring that his comrade could use some rest, Tahu got back up and continued sparring with Lewa.

…

Meanwhile, on the very same night, six spherical forms rolled across the ground at great speed. The Bohrok-Kal were carrying out their mission with much enthusiasm, as they had all been chomping at the bit to pay them back for what they did to them. Following the Toa's trail wasn't very difficult: Aang's bison, Appa, was still leaving a slight trail of shed fur whenever he flew, allowing the elite Bohrok to follow their scent. After the bison's scent started to waver a bit, the Bohrok-Kal transformed to their walking modes, figuring that the bison must've landed somewhere in the area. Due to his Krana-Kal being the "Ja" (super-senses) breed, Gahlok-Kal soon picked up the sound of a fire dying in the distance.

"Hey guys, I think we just found our prey," the blue Bohrok-Kal said as he started slinking off into the forest, his teammates following behind. After a half-mile of walking, Gahlok-Kal ducked under a bush and zoomed in his vision, catching sight the Avatar and his team, and more importantly the Toa, all sound asleep.

"See anything," Tahnok-Kal asked as he approached his teammate.

"Yeah, they're all asleep," Gahlok-Kal replied. Pahrak-Kal scoffed at this.

"We can take 'em down easy," the brown Bohrok-Kal said as he clanged his shield with Nuhvok-Kal, in their own version of a fist bump.

"Should we take 'em, boss?" Lehvak-Kal asked to Tahnok-Kal, who simply shook his head.

"No. Wait until morning, then split up in teams of two," the Bohrok-Kal of Lightning replied, "We'll take them completely by surprise." With that, the leader of the Bohrok-Kal stated who was to partner up with whom for the ambush: Gahlok-Kal was to go with Kohrak-Kal; Pahrak-Kal would be working with Nuhvok-Kal; and Lehvak-Kal would be going with Tahnok-Kal himself. With a nod, the Bohrok-Kal split up into their respective teams and waited for morning.

…

The sun hadn't even finished rising yet when Aang and Katara woke up. Since they were always travelling around, the two of them were used to waking up early, unlike Sokka and Toph, who were still fast asleep. Tahu and Onua were also up, taking care of the ashes and remains of the campfire pit. After managing to shake Toph, Sokka and the other Toa awake, Katara noticed that their water supply had started to run low once again. She and Aang collected the canteens and started heading off in the direction of a river that they flew over the other day, when Aang noticed that Tahu was following them.

"What's up, Tahu?" Aang asked as Tahu caught up with them.

"I saw Takanuva come back from a walk last night looking a bit shaken," the Toa of Fire replied, "He said he would tell us what was on his mind in the morning." Katara remembered that Takanuva had that vision/nightmare the previous night. With a nod, she and Tahu began following Tahu back to the campsite. Once everyone was seated, Takanuva stood up and looked his friends in the eyes.

"Last night I had a terrible nightmare," the Toa of Light began. He then began to tell everyone about his vision the same way he had told Katara the night before. After he was finished, Kopaka spoke up.

"Brother, look, Makuta is dead. He was killed during the Battle of Spherus Magna. Everyone saw the wreckage of what happened to him. Nobody could've survived that," the Toa of Ice deadpanned as he put a hand on Takanuva's shoulder. Takanuva looked over at Kopaka, his eyes still filled with fear.

"I don't think you've noticed, but Makuta's spirit is practically indestructible," Takanuva replied. Gali stood up on Takanuva's behalf.

"He is right, Kopaka," the Toa of Water replied. Katara and Aang looked at each other with concern. They had never seen anyone so scared over a dream before. As they recollected their canteens and headed off for the river, Tahu went with them.

"With what Takanuva just explained to us, you guys should go with some kind of backup," Tahu said as they walked off.

…

Back in the Bohrok-Kal's hideout, Tahnok-Kal heard Tahu's words, and gave the signal for Pahrak-Kal and Nuhvok-Kal to follow them. As the two Bohrok transformed into their ball forms and rolled away, the red Bohrok-Kal signaled for the other two teams to get into flanking positions. When they got into position, Tahnok-Kal chuckled to himself, knowing that their ambush will be a guaranteed success.

…

When Aang, Katara and Tahu got to the river, Katara started to fill up their canteens with her water-bending, while Aang and Tahu stood guard, making sure that nothing was following them. Once they thought the coast was clear, they turned back around to Katara, who just finished refilling their water supply.

"That should be enough to last for a few days," Tahu said as he took a couple canteens in his hands, "If we use it with even distribution, of course."

"How do you know about water distribution?" Aang asked as they turned away from the river.

"When my people lived in a volcanic crater, we had to learn how to be careful with water use, so Turaga Vakama and I had to distribute water in equal proportions daily," Tahu replied.

"Wow, you're smarter than you let on," Katara said. Before Tahu could think of anything to say back, they suddenly heard a voice from behind them.

"Too bad he's dumber than he looks," the voice said. The three of them turned around, and saw a sight that Tahu thought he'd never have to see again. It was Pahrak-Kal, standing on a small ridge just above the river.

"Pahrak-Kal," Tahu growled. The brown Bohrok-Kal chuckled.

"Miss me, hothead?" Pahrak-Kal asked with a cocky tone.

"Like lava misses rain," Tahu fumed, shaking his fist at his old adversary. Aang was surprised that the creature was actually speaking.

"Uh, Tahu, you never said they could talk," the Air-bender said as he took a nervous step back, Katara doing the same.

"I guess I forgot a few details," Tahu replied, never taking his eyes off the elite Bohrok.

"And you forgot how powerful I was, and still am," Pahrak-Kal replied as plasma energy surged through his shields, "Can your friends down there play catch?" Then he fired a plasma beam at Aang and Katara, who barely avoided it in time. Aang retaliated by stomping on the ground and sending a boulder flying at the Bohrok-Kal… only for him to melt it into a puddle of red-orange slag. He fired another blast of plasma at Katara, who put up a watery shield in front herself and Aang, but was surprised when the plasma vaporized the water on contact. Tahu drew out one of his swords and fired a beam of fire at Pahrak, who was preoccupied with the kids at the time. The flames scored a direct hit, and Pahrak soon tumbled into the river.

"Guys, run now!" Tahu cried as Pahrak began to get back up. The two kids and the Toa began bolted towards the campsite, when they were suddenly swept aside by an unknown force. Aang looked up, and saw another creature that looked like the one that was attacking them only just moments ago, but this one was black and had different-looking shields. Soon, Katara felt herself being lifted up off the ground and spiraling in the air, like some kind of airborne dancer. Aang got up on his feet and tried to help his friend, but he, too, caught in the creature's grasp.

"This is weird!" Aang cried out as Nuhvok-Kal lifted them higher into the air, "Is this guy air-bending or something?!"

"Air?" Nuhvok-Kal chuckled a little at the Avatar's mistaken question, "This power, my non-friend, is the power of gravity. I need only close this field around you to _crush_ the life out of you." Once again, however, Tahu managed to catch the Bohrok off guard, as he bowled him aside with flaming kick and caught the kids as they fell out of the air. After Aang and Katara regained their footing, the three continued running, leaving the Bohrok behind them.

"Should we keep attacking them?" Pahrak-Kal asked as he raised his Plasma Shields.

"Nah, let's just follow them," Nuhvok-Kal replied, "Remember the point of the mission: it's simply just to deliver a message. The real fight comes later." With that, the Bohrok-Kal began to pursue their targets.

…

Toph just finished compressing the fire pit back into the ground when she began to pick up rapid vibrations in the ground. The blind Earth-bender turned around and "saw" Aang, Tahu and Katara running toward them as fast as they could.

"What happened, guys?" she asked as her friends stopped to catch their breath.

"These weird things just attacked us," Aang panted, "they looked like something out of one of your stories." Pohatu looked over at Tahu with a look of concern on his face.

"What happened, brother?" the Toa of Stone asked as Tahu glanced over at him.

"The Bohrok-Kal are here, Pohatu. I think Takanuva was right about his vision," Tahu replied. Just then, everyone heard a voice come from behind them.

"Aw, how nice of you to notice," the voice of Tahnok-Kal rang out before its owner leapt out from his hiding place and fired a blast of lightning from his shield at Toph, which Pohatu blocked with a boulder. Just as Katara prepared to counter with a water attack, Kohrak-Kal leapt out of his hiding place and fired a beam of sound waves at her, bringing the Water-bender to her knees, covering her ears and screaming in pain the whole time. Gahlok-Kal and Lehvak-Kal joined their brothers and launched attacks of their own, Gahlok sending a ball of magnetic energy sailing at Tahu, who deflected it with a shield, and Lehvak releasing a "razor wind" at Sokka, who barely managed to knock it down with his club in time. Pahrak and Nuhvok caught up to the other Bohrok-Kal, and helped to completely surround the Gaang and the Toa. Knowing that they were outgunned, everyone raised their hands in surrender. Seeing that things were going their way, Tahnok-Kal lowered his Lightning Shields and approached the Toa.

"Now, was that really so difficult?" the red Bohrok-Kal asked as Gali glared at him.

"What gives you the right to say that? You attacked us first," the Toa of Water retorted.

"Anyway, you got us. Now what do you want?" Onua asked.

"As I was saying," Tahnok-Kal snorted, "My team and I have a little message to give you."

"And what exactly is this 'message' of yours?" Tahu spat in rage.

"An old friend of yours is back," Lehvak-Kal responded, "He's big, dark, _really_ angry, and he's got an entire army, which he's added into this other guy's army of fire controllers." Takanuva looked at the green Bohrok-Kal in terror. He knew exactly who he was referring to.

"Makuta," he said in a half-whisper. Kohrak-Kal heard him.

"Ah, so you do remember. Good. He's looking forward to meeting you face to face again," the white-and-silver Bohrok-Kal said as the Toa of Light's legs gave in, forcing him to his knees. Tahu saw this and became furious.

"Very well, then. You've delivered your message. Now go," he growled as he and Gali tried to comfort Takanuva. The Bohrok-Kal then turned into their ball forms and rolled away. Once they were out of sight, Aang and the others tried to comfort a now very distraught Takanuva, who was now looking up at Tahu.

"Tahu, I think my vision was right. Makuta's back," the Toa of Light shakily said to his leader, "We need backup. We need more Toa." Tahu nodded in agreement.

"You were right, brother. I'm sorry we never believed you at first," the Toa of Fire replied, "Mata Nui formed a spiritual bond with me before he sent us here. I'll do my best to contact him and send out our cry for help." With that, Tahu leapt on top of Appa's saddle and began to meditate.

…

Back in the Fire Nation palace, Makuta just received word from the Bohrok-Kal that the Toa had gotten their message.

"Good. _Very_ good. Let the Toa and their friends get to this 'Ba Sing Se,' city and warn its king of what is coming. Then the united armies of Makuta and Ozai will launch a full-scale assault, leaving all who stand in our way to die," the Master of Shadows said, his red eyes burning with an evil passion. Ozai looked up at his new partner.

"Do you really believe the Earth Kingdom will fall under the might of your plan?" the Fire Lord asked, "Many attempts to take Ba Sing Se have all but failed."

"The plan I am working on will not fail. Just you wait," Makuta said as he stalked off into the shadows. Roodaka, who was accompanied by two Visorak spiders, walked over to him.

"Don't worry. He always does that," she said as she took a seat on the throne that normally Ozai's daughter, Azula, would sit on whenever she was in the palace, "And if there's one thing I've learned from working with Makuta, it's that he plans out everything, even the setbacks and defeats." This made Ozai wonder if he could truly trust his partner.

**Looks like the Gaang are in some serious trouble now! I've also thought of many different actors I think would be best to play the BIONICLE characters I'm including in this story. The ones for the Bohrok-Kal are:**

**Tahnok-Kal: Steve Blum (Transformers: Prime (Starscream))**

**Gahlok-Kal: Daran Norris (Transformers: Prime (Knock Out))**

**Lehvak-Kal: Steve Buscemi (Monster's Inc. (Randall))**

**Pahrak-Kal: Adam Baldwin (Transformers: Prime (Breakdown))**

**Nuhvok-Kal: Kevin Michael Richardson (Transformers: Prime (Bulkhead))**

**Kohrak-Kal: Hugh Jackman (Real Steel (Charlie Kenton))**

**So, as you can see, I happen to like the actors in Transformers: Prime. I'm also including other actors to play the Toa and other characters. Next chapter, Mata Nui hears Tahu's distress call. But will he answer Tahu's request, or will he leave them on their own?**

**Anyway, please leave a review. I love good reviews like the Italians love pasta.**


	8. Prayers Answered, pt 1

**Chapter 7: Prayers Answered, pt. 1**

Tahu inhaled deeply and got into a meditative position. Once the Toa of Fire closed his eyes, he began to send out a telepathic call to Mata Nui through his spiritual bond with the universal guardian, hoping that he would hear it.

_Mata Nui,_ Tahu cried out, _Makuta has returned, and has raised an army to add devastating new power to our new enemy's forces. We're outgunned and vastly outnumbered. If you can hear this message, help us. We need backup. We need more Toa._ For a moment, the black void inside his mind was silent, but then a familiar form appeared in front of him. It was Mata Nui himself. Tahu could now only hope that the golden being would grant his request. Mata Nui looked at Tahu with a look of both concern and seriousness on his face, his bright blue eyes gleaming with anticipation. After a moment of thinking Mata Nui looked the Toa dead in the eyes.

_Are you sure of my brother's presence in this world?_ Mata Nui asked. Tahu nodded in response.

_Yes. The Bohrok-Kal ambushed us only moments ago with a message to tell us_, the Toa of Fire said as Mata Nui sat down in front of him, _they said Makuta had come with an army to help our new enemy conquer this world. If what they said is true, then both armies combined will have us outnumbered a hundred to one. That's why I'm calling to you: we desperately need help. We need more Toa here to help fight this war and not just Toa from our elements._ Mata Nui began to ponder over Tahu's request. If a Toa needed reinforcements, then the situation must be very bad. After thinking it over in his mind a couple more times, Mata Nui made his decision.

_Very well, Tahu, I will answer your request. You should expect to see them in a couple days,_ the Great Spirit said. Tahu was beaming, rendered speechless in his gratitude.

_You have no idea how grateful I am,_ Tahu replied. With a final nod and a grin, Mata Nui disappeared, leaving Tahu alone in his sub-consciousness.

…

Back in the real world, the Gaang and the Toa were waiting patiently for Tahu to wake up from his audience with Mata Nui, except for Sokka, who was finally starting to get tense from waiting.

"How long is this gonna take?" the Water Tribe Warrior asked impatiently, "He's been at it all day." This earned him a smack on the head from Katara.

"Sokka, be patient," his sister snapped.

"Yeah, Sokka, sometimes connecting with a spirit can take a long time," Aang said as he walked up to the two. Just then, Takanuva noticed Tahu moving.

"Hey guys, I think he's waking up," the Toa of Light said as everyone looked to where he was pointing. Sure enough, Tahu was indeed waking up from his meditation. As he dismounted Appa, everyone gathered around him to hear his news.

"I have some good news as well as some bad news," Tahu said, "The good news is that Mata Nui will send more Toa to help us, but the bad news is that it will be couple of days before they get here. That means that we'll have to hold our own as best we can until they do." The others began to feel hope burning in their spirits, but then Toph heard a strange shriek-like cry echoing in the distance.

"Did anyone else hear that?" the Blind Bandit asked as everyone turned in the direction of the sound. Gali shuddered, knowing exactly what creature made that noise.

"Yes, and I suggest that we get ready," the Toa of Water said as she drew her Aqua Axes and got into a fighting pose, the other Toa following her lead. Aang drew his staff and looked at Gali curiously.

"You know what that thing is?" the Avatar asked. Onua nodded in response.

"Remember when we were telling the story of how Takanuva became the Toa of Light?" the Toa of Earth asked, Aang and Katara nodding with nervous looks, "Get ready to relive it." Just then eight Rahkshi, some in color patterns the Toa hadn't seen before, burst out of the trees and started to attack them.

…

Back on Spherus Magna, Krakua, Toa of Sonics, was patrolling down a corridor of the Order of Mata Nui's base when a voice suddenly started to ring in his head. Quickly drawing his Sonic Vibration Sword, Krakua turned in every direction, expecting to see an enemy with telepathic powers to attack him, but saw nothing. Then he heard the same voice.

_Brave Krakua, I come to you with an urgent mission,_ the voice said. Then the next thing the Toa of Sonics knew, everything went black. When the Toa woke up a moment later, all he saw around him was a black void. Even though he knew he was the only one there, Krakua felt that he was somehow not alone. Just as he put his sword away, he felt that someone was right behind him. He turned around, and sure enough, Mata Nui himself was standing in front of him. Not knowing what else to do, Krakua quickly dropped down on one knee as a show of respect to the Great Spirit.

"Mata Nui, this is a true honor," the Toa of Sonics said as he stood back up, "What is this mission you ask of me?"

"I need you to gather a squadron of Toa, as well as a band of Matoran chosen by me, and then come to the Shrine to receive your next instructions," Mata Nui responded, "And you must also bring a Toa of each of the elements, not just the traditional six. This will include bringing back some fallen heroes." Mata Nui then made an image of a Kanohi mask that Krakua only knew of: a golden Kanohi Hau that belonged to the legendary Fire Toa Mangai Lhikan; then it switched to the Mask of Possibilities, which was worn by Lightning Toa Nikila; and a dark grey Kanohi Kadin, or Mask of Flight, that was once worn by Magnetism Toa Jovan. "There is also one who is destined for greatness, but does not yet realize it." He then changed the image to the Onu-Matoran known as Onepu, which brought a look of confusion upon Krakua's face.

"But Onepu is an Onu-Matoran engineer. You destined him to be a Toa?" Krakua asked as Mata Nui chuckled.

"Yes, I have. Even he thinks he is an Onu-Matoran, but there is a hidden truth that not even the Turaga could solve: he is truly a Ba-Matoran, destined to become a great Toa of Gravity. He will become part of your new legion," Mata Nui replied as the image faded, "I have also destined these six Matoran to become Toa." He then made another image of six Matoran, six that had helped the Toa Nuva back when they had their first battle against Makuta: Kapura, wise Ta-Matoran who was known for his "slow-walking"; Macku, courageous Ga-Matoran who had a slight crush on Toa Mahri Hewkii; Tamaru, boisterous Le-Matoran who had a way with birds; Hafu, prideful Po-Matoran who had a great skill in throwing disks; Taipu, friendly but gullible Onu-Matoran who possessed the strength of ten average Matoran; and Kopeke, shy Ko-Matoran who had potential that he had yet to discover. Upon seeing the six Matoran, Krakua nodded his head.

"I won't let you down, Mata Nui, but I still have a question: how are we supposed to bring back Lhikan, Jovan and Nikila?" the Toa of Sonics asked.

"You don't have to. Simply bring their masks to me and I will do the rest," Mata Nui responded, "Now go." Then a white light swept over Krakua and he blacked out once again.

…

"Those are the infamous Rahkshi, right?" Katara asked as she sidestepped a swing from a Turahk's Staff of Fear.

"That'd be them," Kopaka replied as his Ice Blade clashed with a Kurahk's Staff of Anger. Aang was battling a magenta-colored Rahkshi staff-against-staff, but then the Rahkshi turned its attention elsewhere. Before Aang could figure out what the creature was up to, its eyes and the tips of its staff began to glow, and Aang found himself being attacked rather viciously by his pet flying lemur, Momo.

"Momo, stop! It's me!" the Air-bender cried out in vain as he quickly evaded his pet while the lemur scratched at him, chattering and screeching angrily the whole time. Aang couldn't figure out why Momo was attacking him at first, but then he noticed that Momo's eyes were glowing in the same color as the Rahkshi he was fighting. Then it occurred to him: the Rahkshi was controlling Momo. _If I can get past Momo and defeat the Rahkshi, I can save him from its control_, the Avatar thought as he readied his staff. When Momo swooped in for another attack, Aang sidestepped his pet and lunged at the unsuspecting Rahkshi, striking its head with his staff and knocking it unconscious. Momo's eyes suddenly stopped glowing, the lemur landing on his master's shoulder and rubbing his head against his cheek.

Toph was going through a pretty tough time with the black-armored Rahkshi known as Vorahk, who was swinging its Staff of Hunger it her like a madman. Toph knew that she could only avoid its weapon for so long, so she stomped her foot on the ground, closed her fists hard and tight, and drew them in, creating a suit of earthen armor to protect her. When Vorahk swung its staff again, Toph raised her hand and caught it. Little did Toph know, but she had just made a huge mistake, as Vorahk's Staff of Hunger began to glow a light purple and Toph soon found herself getting weaker by the second. Vorahk was sapping energy away from her, and she couldn't do anything about it. All she could do was keep a tight grip on the staff and try not to lose consciousness. But she eventually lost the mental struggle and slipped. Katara looked over just in time to see Toph slump to the ground, her earthen armor falling off. Eyes widening in shock and rage, the Water-bender rushed over to the creature that had just weakened her friend and began to barrage it with water-whips. While she was occupied with Vorahk, however, she failed to notice a certain crimson Rahkshi sneak up behind her. Katara then heard a soft hiss and turned around, only to see Turahk blast her with fear energy, rooting her to the spot in sheer terror. Lewa saw this and blasted Turahk away from Katara with a jet of air, snapping Katara out of its power.

"Thanks," Katara said as she stopped shaking.

"No problem," the Toa of Air replied. Sokka, meanwhile, was fighting a maroon-colored Rahkshi in close combat with his club and boomerang. The creature had kept a sturdy defense against Sokka, but then it suddenly shot its foot out and kicked Sokka hard in the gut, sending him flying backward. When Sokka got back up, the Rahkshi aimed its staff at him and released a white energy beam from it, which hit Sokka dead on. At first, Sokka didn't feel much of anything, but then his eyes started to feel heavy and his knees felt weak, and then he fell to the ground dead asleep.

"SOKKA!" Katara cried out as she rushed over to her brother, only to be intercepted by Kurahk. The white Rahkshi thrust the tip of its staff at her like a spear, but Katara dodged the attack and washed it away with a water jet before rushing over to her brother, only for Takanuva to get to him first.

"He's fine," the Toa of Light said as he felt the side of Sokka's neck, "He's just… asleep." This was puzzling for him, as Rahkshi were intent on killing their targets, not knocking them out. That thought would have to come later though, because Kurahk got back up and continued its attack on him and Katara.

…

Krakua woke up to the sound of a familiar voice ringing through his ears.

"Krakua, wake up. Wake up!" the voice rang out. The grey Toa of Sonics opened his eyes, and looked into a Mask of Psychometry that he only knew was worn by Toa Helryx, a Toa of Water, leader of the Order of Mata Nui, and the first Toa to ever come into being. Krakua groaned as he slowly sat up, Helryx placing a hand on his back to support him.

"Where… am I?" Krakua asked as Helryx took back her hand.

"The medical ward," Helryx replied, "I found you past out on the floor and thought someone attacked you." This made Krakua snicker.

"I thought that I was being attacked myself, but I was really… visited by a friend," Krakua said.

"What 'friend' attacks someone and leaves them for dead?" Helryx asked, completely confused by her fellow Toa's words.

"One with a very important mission. I was visited by Mata Nui himself," was Krakua's response. Helryx had to restrain herself from dropping her jaw in shock. If her friend was visited by the very being they were sworn to protect, she knew the situation was very serious. Krakua got off the bed he was lying down on and looked Helryx dead in the eyes. "Gather the other members of the Order, and tell them that I've called for a meeting." With a quick nod, Helryx turned and left the room as quickly as she could. Krakua could only hope that the other members would listen to her.

…

As Helryx wandered the Order of Mata Nui's base, she couldn't help but think about Krakua's sudden change in behavior. Normally, he would've dismissed such visions as the one he had as nothing more than a dream. So why here and now? Her thoughts, however, were interrupted when she was approached by one of the longest-lasting members of the Order: Tobduk.

"Why the rush, Helryx?" the 8-foot being asked as Helryx looked him in the eyes.

"I'm doing a favor for Krakua," the Toa of Water replied as she told him about the Toa of Sonic's vision from Mata Nui. Tobduk widened his eyes in surprise. Mata Nui himself had visited Krakua? That was the highest of honors. Tobduk took out his staff and placed the tip on Helryx's shoulder.

"Allow me to help you summon the others," he said as he lowered his staff, "They have every right to hear about this mission." Helryx only nodded, and with that, the two went off. The Toa of Water was soon thankful that Tobduk had offered to help her, because the meeting table now had all 18 (even though it looked like 17, due to one of its members, Jerbraz, being rendered completely invisible after an accident) members of the Order of Mata Nui seated and awaiting what Krakua had to say. After the idle chatting died down, Krakua stood up and cleared his throat.

"Friends, I have something of great urgency that I have to discuss with you," the Toa of Sonics said as everyone turned their attention to him, "Earlier today I was paid a visit by someone that everyone here should know well: Mata Nui himself." This caused muttering among the other members of the Order. Krakua looked at Helryx in worry, not sure if the others would believe him or not. After a moment of talking amongst themselves, the others turned to Krakua, with Axonn speaking up.

"How do you know if it was really Mata Nui?" the axe-wielder asked, "For all we know, it could be one of _Makuta's_ tricks." Everyone flinched at the way Axonn said "Makuta," spitting out the name like it was a deadly poison. Krakua looked over at his friend.

"If it was a trick, then I would've known it," he replied, "But I am curious about something myself. When you said Makuta's name, it sounded like you saw him in person." Axonn lowered his head in what looked like shame and humiliation.

"That's because I _did_ see him," he solemnly said, "It was just another day guarding the gates of Mineshaft prison for me. At first, all was quiet, but when I was sharpening my axe, I felt like someone else was in the area. I got up and readied my weapon for anything, but nothing could've prepared me for what I saw: Makuta Teridax himself, his body fully restored and deep red eyes burning with evil ambition. I tried to make him leave, but my words fell on deaf ears, so I tried to drive him away by force. However, he simply dodged my attack, grabbed me by the throat, and then did something that knocked me unconscious. When I awoke, which I'm thankful for doing so, I looked around and saw that everything was still the same. I thought the whole thing was a dream, but I could still feel his cold-steel hand on my neck and his voice inside my mind, so I knew that the whole thing was for real." When Axonn finished his tale and sat back down, everyone was looking at him in shock and awe. Then Brutaka, out of sympathy for his friend, placed a comforting hand on Axonn's shoulder.

"That's rather funny, actually," Brutaka said as the attention shifted to him, "Earlier this day, I was patrolling my post within the prison, when Umbra here came to me with a strange report of two key prisoners, Ahkmou and Roodaka, disappearing under unknown circumstances. If my guess is correct, then my story should have taken place not too long after Axonn's." Everyone began talking with each other again, and then suddenly everyone looked towards Axonn and Brutaka and nodded in agreement.

"Seems like our enemy has indeed returned," Krakua said, "Now, before Mata Nui left my mind, he said that we had a mission to do."

"What's the mission?" Umbra asked, shocking everyone in the room with his surprisingly deep and booming voice.

"Tahu and his team are in another world, with Makuta's army, and have called for help. Our mission, as said by Mata Nui, is to find more Toa and send them reinforcements," Helryx said as everyone looked over at her, "So we are to split off and find a Toa from every element. Krakua and I will do something else that will help the mission. Meeting adjourned." With that, all the members of the Order got up from their seats and left to carry out their mission, but Axonn, Brutaka, and Umbra stayed behind with Helryx and Krakua.

…

The Toa and the Gaang (or the rest of them) were fighting back against the Rahkshi as hard as they could. Pohatu had already collected Sokka and Toph and placed them both on Appa's back.

"Get them somewhere safe," the Toa of Stone said as he patted Appa on the forehead. With that, the bison began to lumber away. Nodding, Pohatu turned back around and rejoined the battle, standing back-to-back with Kopaka. "Hey, brother, remember that battle we had in the mountains against that pack of Muaka?" Pohatu calmly asked as he hooked a Rahkshi's staff in one of his Climbing Claws.

"Yeah, but there were only four Muaka and two of us, and Muaka are predictable in a fight," Kopaka replied as he deflected Turahk's fear energy with his shield, "These guys are very, _very_ unpredictable."

"Hey guys, how about less talking and more fighting?" Katara snapped as she ducked beneath Vorahk's Staff of Hunger. Tahu was finally running short on patience as well.

"I've had enough of this," the Toa of Fire growled as he turned back to the others, "Gali, Lewa! Time for a weather forecast! One hundred percent chance of thunderstorms!" With that, Gali and Lewa linked their weapons, raised them into their air and shot a combined beam of elemental energy into the sky. At first, nothing happened, but then Aang noticed that everything began to grow darker. The Avatar looked up and saw that there were dark storm clouds forming overhead.

_This is gonna be one wild ride_, Aang thought as rain started falling like fat, watery bombs and wind began picking up to hurricane-worthy levels. Soon, a flash of lightning went off in the distance, and as the thunder rumbled, Gali and Lewa started attacking the Rahkshi with everything they had, the wind and rain increasing the water and air powers of their respective Toa. The eight hunters tried desperately to fight back, but with the Toa's powers doubled, they had no choice but to turn tail and retreat. As the Rahkshi fled, the storm subsided, and Gali and Lewa both lowered their weapons and relaxed. The Toa looked like the rain hadn't affected them, but Aang and Katara were soaked from head to toe. The two kids looked at each other in amazement.

"That was… AWESOME!" Aang exclaimed, "I didn't know you guys could combine your powers like that!" Tahu chuckled at the boy's ecstatic behavior.

"Toa can combine their powers for various effects in battle," Tahu said as Gali absorbed all the water in the kids' clothes and dried them off, "What you just saw was an example of water combining with air. Thunderstorms are only part of what the combination can do. I can also combine my fire powers with Onua's earth powers or Pohatu's stone powers to create lava." Pohatu approached Tahu and the kids while putting up his weapons.

"Come on, guys," the Toa of Stone said with a gesture to follow him, "Let's find the others."

"Where exactly did you send them?" Gali asked.

"Not very far. Just anywhere away from the battlefield," Pohatu replied. With that, the group began following Appa's footprints, which miraculously survived the heavy rainfall of the storm.

…

"What are you guys still doing here?" Helryx asked, "You're all supposed to be off on your mission."

"Yes, but we also have a request to ask of you," Axonn said.

"We're listening," Krakua replied.

"When you and the rest of the Toa go off on your mission to the world Tahu and Makuta are on, take us with you," Axonn proposed as he gestured to himself, Brutaka, and Umbra. Helryx looked a bit surprised at this request.

"Why do you ask this?" she asked hesitantly.

"Makuta made fools out of us, and we intend to pay him back tenfold," was Brutaka's reply. Umbra nodded in agreement.

"No one sneaks by me and lives to tell of it," the guardian said as he raised his Laser Lance. Krakua turned and looked at Helryx for a moment before turning back to the three guardians.

"Could you guys excuse us for a moment?" the Toa of Sonics asked before turning around with Helryx, "Should we let them come with us? Makuta might have some heavier forces in his army, and we could certainly use all the help we could get." Helryx thought over her friend's words for a moment.

"I suppose we could let them come, but we'd have to set some conditions for their service in the mission," Helryx said calmly as she and Krakua turned around and faced the three guardians, "We would be honored to have you three come with us, but we have one condition: try and keep any collateral damage to a minimum." Brutaka chuckled and drew his Rotating Blades.

"No promises," he said with a grin as he and the others turned and walked out of the room. Helryx then turned back to Krakua, her face laden with concern.

"Do you really think it wise to bring those three with us for this mission? They might bring more harm than good," the Toa of Water nervously said, Krakua placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Believe me, I trust them with my life," the Toa of Sonics replied before proceeding to leave the room, "Come with me. The first Toa that we are taking with us is right here in this base."

"Who's that?" Helryx asked, following Krakua out of the meeting room. Krakua looked at her with a smug grin.

"Tuyet," was his only response. Helryx was so surprised by this that she almost walked into the doorframe on the way out of the room.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" she asked, practically shouting in Krakua's face, "That Toa is a renegade, a monster!"

"Exactly," replied Krakua, "She is only like that because of the Nui Stone. Too much exposure to its power has driven her into madness. If we can remove the fragments that remain from her armor, there may be a chance that she could be cured." Helryx was about to argue back, but then she realized that Krakua had a point. Tuyet's madness was only caused when she had too much physical contact with the Nui Stone and absorbed too much power from other Toa. No one could contain that much power without any ill side effects.

"Alright, you win," Helryx said with a sigh as she lowered her head. With that, the two Toa walked out the door and to the containment unit.

…

Brutaka had been roaming the eastern desert village for what felt like all morning to him. He heard rumors of a Toa of Plasma that lived within the area that he was searching. As any good detective would do, Brutaka figured that the first thing he had to do was ask the locals for any leads. Seeing a shop nearby, Brutaka smiled to himself as he walked inside, believing that he found his lead. The former guardian of the Mask of Life walked inside the shop, which was lined with row upon row of all sorts of stone-carved statues, ranging from masks to creatures to even famous Matoran or Toa. Whistling with amusement, Brutaka set down his Rotating Blades and picked up the first sculpture he saw to get a better look, which happened to be one of a Kanohi Iden, or Mask of Spirit. This mask was all too familiar to the great warrior, as the last time he had seen it was when he fought against a Toa of Ice named Matoro. Brutaka snorted quietly to himself as he placed the sculpture back on the shelf.

_It's a real shame that he died,_ the guardian thought, _I liked that little Toa._ Then he heard a loud clutter in the back of the shop. Picking his weapon back up, Brutaka turned in the direction of the noise, and was surprised when he saw a golden brown-and-tan Po-Matoran, whom Brutaka assumed was the shopkeeper, stumbling out of the back room, holding his left foot and muttering a few curses. When the Matoran looked up and saw Brutaka in the shop, he quickly stopped his angry mumbling and stood up straight.

"Sorry about that, but remodeling can be really stressful sometimes," the Matoran said as Brutaka stooped down to his eye level, "The name's Pekka, founder and owner of the Granite Chisel." Pekka then extended his right hand forward, signaling a handshake, a gesture Brutaka gladly returned.

"I'm Brutaka, former guardian of the Mask of Life and member of the Order of Mata Nui," Brutaka said he stood back up. Pekka looked at him with a glint in his eyes.

"Could you do me a favor?" the Po-Matoran asked, "I'm doing some remodeling in the sculpting room and some of the equipment and projects are too heavy for me to move by myself." Brutaka thought his request over for a moment, and then he got an idea.

"I'll help you with your request, but…," Brutaka said as he raised a finger, "…you have to answer some questions for me."

"It's a deal," Pekka quickly replied. With that, the two went into the back room, where all the tools and equipment any seasoned artist would need were scattered all around the room, Brutaka cracked his knuckles, and they immediately set to work. It took a while, even with Brutaka's help, but eventually they managed to get everything squared away. Pekka then pulled up a stool and sat down on it.

"So, what can I do for you?" the shopkeeper asked.

"I heard some rumors around this place about a Toa of Plasma. I've been on the search for one but haven't had much success finding him," Brutaka calmly replied, "I was wondering if you could tell me where I might be able to find one." Pekka's eyes then lit up.

"It's rather interesting that you bring that up. Let me tell you a story," the Po-Matoran said as Brutaka sat down, or at least tried to, on his own stool, "Not too long ago, our village was attacked by a Skopio. Either the brute was lost, or it was just hungry. Anyways, Matoran and Agori alike were scattering as the monster wreaked havoc on our village, when suddenly a white beam of energy came from nowhere and struck the beast on its shoulder. We, along with the Skopio, turned and saw a stranger with white-and-orange armor, wearing a cowl over his head and wielding two swords, as well as sporting a pair of deadly-looking gauntlets. The enraged creature charged at the stranger, only for him to leap aside and fire another beam at its underbelly. However, this only enraged it further, as one of its hind feet lashed out and kicked the stranger hard, sending him sailing over toward us and knocking his cowl off his head. The stranger got back up, and revealed himself as a Toa of Plasma, with a most unusual name. I think it was 'Tuhota'* or something. Anyway, just as the Skopio lumbered over and tried to stomp on the Toa, he dashed aside and leapt onto the creature's upper leg before dashing onto its back. Then he dashed forward behind the head, jumped on top of it, and plunged one of his superheated swords into one of the Skopio's eyes. The Toa then leapt off the half-blind beast as it lumbered off in pain, put his cowl back on, and ran away. Before he ran off, I noticed that his mask had a rather unusual design. I don't remember every detail, but I do remember that there was a large scar on its face where the Skopio kicked him." Brutaka took in the Matoran shop-owner's story with interest. If what he had told him was true, then his quarry wasn't too far away.

"Thank you for your time," Brutaka said as he stood up, "Also one more thing you can do for me: find the Po-Matoran known as Hafu and the Onu-Matoran named Taipu, then bring them here. I'll be back in a little while." With that, the guardian walked out of the shop and back into the village.

…

Umbra was speeding along through the snowy mountains, where the new mountain village was located. The guardian had been searching for the destined Ko-Matoran named Kopeke, current chronicler and representative of his people. He had been treading the mountainside all day, and now he finally saw the village. Smiling with satisfaction, he rolled toward the village as quickly as his wheels could carry him. When he got there, Umbra noticed that Ko-Matoran weren't the only Matoran in the village, as De-Matoran, or Matoran of Sonics, and Ce-Matoran, or Matoran of Psionics, shared their homes with them. When the Matoran saw that Umbra was in the village, they suddenly became nervous, as they had never seen the likes of him before. Seeing this, Umbra put up his Laser Lance as a sign of peace.

"Please, I mean no harm," the former guardian of the Chamber of Life said, "I only wish to see the Matoran known as Kopeke. I have something of great importance to tell him." At first, the Matoran muttered amongst each other, unsure of what to say to their visitor, but then a Ko-Matoran named Kazi stepped forward.

"I know where he is. Follow me," the Matoran said as he gestured for Umbra to follow him. As Umbra rolled off after him, he began thinking to himself.

_I recognize this Matoran_, Umbra thought, _From what Axonn told me, he and five other Matoran on Voya Nui tried to hold off the Piraka invaders until the Toa that defeated me arrived._ Then Umbra looked down at the Matoran. "I have a question. Do you happen to know a being named Axonn?" the guardian asked. His question caused Kazi to stop dead in his tracks.

"Yes… why do you ask?" the Ko-Matoran asked with a cautious tone.

"I had to ask because Axonn used to speak of a Matoran resistance team tried to fight off the Piraka, and that you were a part of that team," Umbra replied. Kazi sighed heavily.

"Yes, I was a member of that team. I was also the only one with a sense of logic in that hapless bunch. I knew that trying to fight the Piraka would be suicidal, but Garan wouldn't take no for an answer," the Matoran said as he continued walking. Umbra then decided that it would be best to keep his mouth shut. After a few minutes of walking in silence, the two finally came upon the hut where Kopeke lived. Kazi walked forward and knocked on the icy door.

"Who is it?" was the answer, in a voice that Umbra knew was filled with anxiety. Ko-Matoran were naturally antisocial, so the sound of someone knocking on the door made them nervous, as Kopeke slowly opened the door and peeked outside, his icy blue eyes filled with fear.

"It's okay, Kopeke," Kazi said, "It's just me and a friend." The Ko-Matoran chronicler opened the door all the way to see if Kazi really was out there. When he saw that his friend really was there, Kopeke quickly opened the door and motioned for them to come in.

"Why is he so… jumpy?" Umbra asked as he and Kazi entered the hut.

"I really don't know. He's always like that," the Ko-Matoran replied. Once inside, the three sat down in Kopeke's living room (on chairs made entirely of ice), and Umbra prepared to deliver his message.

…

Krakua and Helryx made their way to the containment cells in the Order of Mata Nui's base, intent on finding their person of interest, the mad Toa Tuyet. After walking down corridor after corridor of containment cells, the two Toa finally came across the cell that they were searching for: a heavily sealed door with a vault-lock and a combination on it. Helryx turned the combination into the lock and opened the door. The Toa entered the cell and found Tuyet sitting on her cot, muttering to herself about something unknown. Helryx was about to approach the insane warrior, but Krakua placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I'll handle this," the Toa of Sonics said as he walked forward. Tuyet heard him coming and turned around to face her "visitors."

"Get… the stone… out of me," she whimpered as Krakua sat down next to her, "Its power… is… driving me insane." Krakua looked down at her breastplate and saw that there were still fragments of the Nui Stone embedded in her armor, reminders of a selfish battle over power she fought thousands of years ago. The Nui Stone had been shattered after the battle, but some of the fragments became stuck in her armor. Clearly not all of them had been removed.

"I know what it is you're going through, sister," Krakua said, looking Tuyet dead in the eyes, "The power of the Nui Stone is addictive, and you have become addicted to that power. I can understand the dream of having the strength and power of a hundred Toa, but the reality of it is far too terrible to imagine."

"That is a lesson I learned long ago, _brother_!" Tuyet snapped, "I once thought of this power as a gift, but only now do I realize it's nothing more than a _CURSE_!" Her sudden outburst made Helryx draw out her shield in caution.

"Tuyet, calm down!" the other Toa of Water said as Krakua leapt between them. Tuyet recovered from her sudden loss of control and collapsed onto her cot, burying her face in her hands, which were bound in energy cuffs.

"Now do you see why I want this stone gone?" the former Toa Mangai said between sobs, "That is also on par with the horrid conditions of this wretched cell. Lack of free movement, being forced to breathe dry air and having no water to control, it's maddening." Taking pity on her fellow Toa of Water, Helryx released the energy cuffs that bound Tuyet's hands.

"Why did you…" Tuyet started to say as Helryx cut her off.

"Because we need you for a mission," Helryx said as Krakua helped the mad Toa on her feet. With that, the three Toa walked out of the cell and down the corridor.

**Part one of what might possibly be my longest chapter ever is now complete. FINALLY! Originally, I was going to make this one long chapter, but then I decided that it would take too long to write. Anyway, the voice actor I chose for Pekka is James Woods (the guy who played Hades in Disney's **_**Hercules**_**). Maybe after I post the chapter after this one, I'll post a cast list for the characters I'm featuring in the story.**

***Tuhota = Finnish word for "destroy"**

**As always, please leave positive feedback.**


	9. Cast of characters (Bionicle)

**Strange Warriors: Cast list**

**Bold = original character**

Tahu: Scott McNeil (_Transformers: Armada_ (Jetfire))

Gali: Kathleen Barr (_Storm Hawks_ (Lynn))

Onua: Scott McNeil (_Transformers: Armada_ (Jetfire))

Lewa: Dale Wilson (_Bionicle: Mask of Light_ (Lewa))

Pohatu: Trevor Devall (_Stargate Atlantis_ (Hermiod))

Kopaka: Michael Dobson (_Transformers: Armada_ (Starscream))

Takanuva: Jason Michas (_Sabrina: The Animated Series_ (Horace))

Lesovikk: Clancy Brown (_Transformers: Prime_ (Silas))

Tuyet: Grey DeLisle (_Dead Space: Downfall_ (Heather))

Krakua: Viggo Mortensen (_Lord of the Rings_ (Aragorn))

Jovan: John Goodman (_Speed Racer_ (Pops Racer))

Chiara: Emilie Claire-Barlow (_Total Drama Island_ (Courtney))

Zaria: Nolan North (_TMNT_ (Raphael))

**Zerith (OC Toa of The Green)**: Sean Astin (_50 First Dates_ (Doug Whitmore))

**Tuhota (OC Toa of Plasma)**: Dwayne Johnson (_The Game Plan_ (Joe Kingman))

Onepu: Logan Lerman (_Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ (Percy))

Orde: Jeffery Combs (_Transformers: Prime_ (Ratchet))

Tanma: Michael J. Fox (_Back to the Future_ (Marty McFly))

Ahkmou: John de Lancie (_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ (Discord))

Gavla: Isabelle Fuhrman (_The Hunger Games_ (Clove))

Lhikan: Michael Dobson (_Transformers: Armada_ (Starscream))

Helryx: Anne Hathaway (_The Dark Knight Rises_ (Selina Kyle/Catwoman))

Kapura: Liev Schreiber (_X-Men Origins: Wolverine_ (Sabertooth))

Macku: Emma Watson (_Harry Potter_ (Hermione Granger))

Taipu: Scott Dreier (_Sonic Heroes_ (Knuckles the Echidna))

Tamaru: Tom Kenny (_Transformers: Animated_ (Starscream))

Hafu: Stanley Tucci (_Captain America: The First Avenger_ (Abraham Erskine))

Kopeke: Ryan Reynolds (_Green Lantern_ (Hal Jordan))

Nikila: Cricket Leigh (_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ (Mai))

Varian: Mae Whitman (_Tinker Bell_ (Tinker Bell))

Axonn: Gregg Berger (_Transformers_ (Grimlock))

Brutaka: Tony Todd (_Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_ (The Fallen))

Umbra: Christopher Lee (_Lord of the Rings_ (Saruman))

Kazi: Scott Menville (_Teen Titans_ (Robin))

Pekka: James Woods (_Hercules _(Hades))

Makuta: Lee Tockar (_Bionicle_ (Makuta))

Tuma: Fred Tatasciore (_Transformers: War for Cybertron_ (Megatron))

Roodaka: Kathleen Barr (_Storm Hawks_ (Lynn))

The Shadowed One: Robert Atkin Downes (_Sonic the Hedgehog_ (Espio the Chameleon))

Savage: Dan Green (_Sonic the Hedgehog_ (Knuckles the Echidna))

Tahnok-Kal: Steve Blum (_Legend of Korra_ (Amon))

Gahlok-Kal: Daran Norris (_Transformers: Prime_ (Knock Out))

Nuhvok-Kal: Kevin Michael Richardson (_Transformers: Prime_ (Bulkhead))

Lehvak-Kal: Steve Buscemi (_Monster's, Inc._ (Randall))

Pahrak-Kal: Adam Baldwin (_Transformers: Prime_ (Breakdown))

Kohrak-Kal: Hugh Jackman (_Real Steel_ (Charlie Kenton))

Branar: Dee Bradley Baker (_Star Wars: the Clone Wars_ (Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Clones))

Stronius: Jess Harnell (_Transformers_ (Ironhide))

Bohrok/Rahkshi: Dee Bradley Baker (_Star Wars: The Clone Wars _(Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Clones))


	10. Prayers Answered, pt 2

**Chapter 8: Prayers Answered, pt. 2**

Fire Lord Ozai and Makuta, along with Roodaka, Tuma and Toa Ahkmou were sitting in the Fire Lord's private meeting room discussing a plan of attack on Ba Sing Se when there was suddenly a knock on the door. When it opened, one of Ozai's servants entered the room.

"My lord, your daughter has returned," the servant said as everyone turned their eyes on him. Ozai stroked his beard for a moment, and then looked back at his messenger.

"Bring her before us. I would love to introduce her to our new allies," the Fire Lord said as his servant bowed and walked out of the room. A minute later, Azula and her teammates walked inside. Ty Lee looked around and saw armored figures that she had never seen before and started feeling a little shaky, especially when she saw the size of three of these figures, prompting Mai to place a calming hand on her friend's shoulder. Azula, however, was intimidated by something else. Ever since her near-fatal encounter with Tahu, Azula had begun developing a fear of Toa, and Ahkmou being in the same room as her made her feel uneasy. Ozai had noticed the sweat beading on his daughter's forehead and remembered what he had read on her letter, so he spoke up to ease the tension.

"Azula, allow me to introduce you and your team to our new allies in this war," he said as he motioned over to Makuta, "This is the leader of this new regime, Makuta Teridax, Master of the Shadows." Makuta looked over at Azula to get a better glimpse of the Fire Nation princess. Ozai had spoken much of her skills, but meeting her in person made Makuta feel as if she wasn't all that Ozai said she was.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Azula," the Master of the Shadows purred as his crimson eyes met Azula's brazen ones. Azula could sense the aura of power this figure seemed to give off, so she knew right away that her father had made a wise decision by allying himself with this stranger. Ozai continued with his introductions.

"This is Tuma, Makuta's first lieutenant and commander of the Skrall Legion," Ozai explained as Tuma stepped over to Azula and her friends. As he knelt down to meet them at eye level, Mai could see the ferocity in the Skrall Leader's burning red eyes.

"So this is the infamous Azula," Tuma growled as Mai drew out as knife in fear that the Skrall would attack them, but quickly withdrew when both Ahkmou shot a glare in her direction and when Tuma surprisingly offered Azula a handshake. "Let's hope you're as skilled a fighter as your father says you are." With that, Tuma returned to his seat.

"Believe me, Tuma, Azula is a greatly skilled Fire-bender, having been trained by only the best Fire-benders in the Nation and at one point fought the Avatar and her treacherous brother to a standstill, at the same time," Ozai shot back, causing Tuma widen his eyes in surprise. Ozai then gestured over to Roodaka, "This is Roodaka, Makuta's viceroy and queen of the Visorak Hordes." As soon as Azula and Roodaka looked over at each other, one could literally see the tension building in each other's eyes. The Vortixx leered at the warrior princess and knew right away that there was something she didn't like about her, but she just couldn't make it out. Finally, Ozai pointed over to Ahkmou.

"And this is Ahkmou, Toa of Shadows and Makuta's newest recruit," Ozai said as Ahkmou stood up and walked over to Azula. Her fear beginning to build back up, Azula had to do her best not to freak out as she reluctantly shook Ahkmou's hand. When Ahkmou looked at Azula and her teammates, he knew that those three were just as tightly knit as any Toa team, and he began to get a feeling of kindred with them. Once the Dark Toa returned to his seat, Ozai turned back to his daughter with a serious look on his face.

"Now that you've met our new allies, I would like to hear of your progress on defeating the Avatar," the Fire Lord said, causing Azula to stiffen slightly.

"We last encountered the Avatar and his friends on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se," Azula shakily replied, "We tried to engage them in combat, but there was a slight problem: the Air-Bender had just gained some new allies." Then she pointed over to Ahkmou. "They looked just like him, only they were in different colors and each wore a different mask."

"Did you learn their names?" Tuma asked.

"No, but I was almost killed by one of them. He was in red and orange armor with a silver breastplate and shoulder pads and wielded two swords. He could fire-bend like me, but he did it in a much different way. It almost looked like the fire was coming from inside his body. He was also quite short-tempered, and he nearly killed me with a fiery fist, but one of his comrades, this one in brown armor, held him back," Azula explained, the memories of the severe beating she took from Tahu still fresh on her mind. Ahkmou spoke up almost as soon as she finished.

"That definitely sounds like Tahu: hot-headed, short-tempered and always rushes in without thinking twice. I still remember about the destruction of his village, a destruction that he could've prevented if he had been more strategic instead of taking on those Rahkshi head on," Ahkmou scoffed as everyone looked over at him.

"What are Rahkshi?" Mai asked, as she had never seen any of Makuta's troops. Upon hearing the girl's question, Makuta stood up from his seat.

"One of my deadliest warriors, Rahkshi are the perfect hunters, as they will never tire, grow hungry or kill each other over the spoils," Makuta replied as he strode over the door, "I would like to introduce you to the troops myself. Ahkmou, accompany me." With that, Makuta, Ahkmou, and Azula's team walked out of the meeting room and into the palace.

…

Brutaka wandered the outskirts of the eastern desert village in search of his Toa of Plasma. From what Pekka had told him earlier, the mysterious Toa lived somewhere in the area he was searching. He continued to walk down the dry flatlands when a blast of white energy flew past him and destroyed a boulder right next to him, giving Brutaka the fright of his life. When the guardian turned in the direction of the attack, he saw a figure in white and orange armor and wearing a cloak around his head.

"Tell me who you are and why you're here and I may let you leave with your body intact," the figure said as he pointed a sword that looked like it was made of white fire at him. It didn't take the smartest Ko-Matoran on Spherus Magna to figure out that Brutaka was looking right at the very Toa that he had been searching for all day.

"You wouldn't happen to be Tuhota, Toa of Plasma, would you?" Brutaka asked, causing the Toa to lower his weapon in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" Tuhota replied. Brutaka simply looked him in the eye.

"I heard about an encounter you had with a Skopio," he said, "Especially how the beast kicked you and left a scar on your mask." Underneath his cowl, Tuhota's eyes widened in surprise.

"Who are you?" Tuhota thought out loud.

"My name is Brutaka, former guardian of the Mask of Life and member of the Order of Mata Nui," Brutaka replied, obviously hearing Tuhota's supposed thought, "And I hope you don't mind if I ask, but Toa normally are in a team, and you aren't. Why?" Upon hearing Brutaka's question, Tuhota put up his sword and removed the hood of his cowl, revealing a large scar running across the face of his mask.

"My team broke up shortly after it was formed due to being extremely dysfunctional. There was a Sonics Toa named Vocain, a Lightning Toa named Koren, myself, a Toa of the Green named Zerith, and four others whose names or elements I can't really remember. We were always fighting amongst ourselves and could never agree on anything, so one day, we just split," the Plasma Toa explained, each painful memory coming back hard. Brutaka was listening to his story very intently.

"Well, Tuhota, I come to you with a mission. Mata Nui himself has entrusted the Order with the task of providing the Toa Nuva with backup for a mission to another world," the guardian said as he placed a hand on Tuhota's shoulder. Tuhota widened his eyes in surprise. He had heard of the Toa Nuva and the great deeds that they had done, but never actually met them in person. Now they were calling upon other Toa for assistance? This was a true honor.

"I'd be honored to help the Toa Nuva in any way I can," the Toa of Plasma replied.

"Well, the first thing you must do is accompany me back to the village. I have some… important Matoran to pick up," Brutaka said with a smile. With that, the two began to head back to the village.

…

Umbra, Kopeke and Kazi were all seated in Kopeke's living room, where Umbra prepared to deliver his message to the Ko-Matoran Chronicler. After a moment of silence, the former guardian of the Mask of Life spoke up.

"Kopeke, I come to you with a message from Mata Nui himself. He has destined you and five other Matoran to become a new team of Toa," Umbra said, but his message caused Kopeke to panic.

"What?! Why me?! What have I done to become a Toa?!" the paranoid Ko-Matoran frantically asked as Kazi placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Easy, Kopeke. This isn't a punishment for anything, buddy. This is the highest honor that any Matoran could ever receive," the Voya Nui Ko-Matoran reassuringly said as Kopeke shrank back into his chair.

"I know, but… I just don't think I'm ready for a burden like that. I mean, being Chronicler was stressing enough," the Chronicler muttered as Umbra moved over to him and kneeled down to eye level.

"I understand the stress you're feeling, little one," he said as Kopeke looked him in the eye, "But Mata Nui has deemed it your time to fulfill your true destiny." Kopeke started to get tense again, but Umbra and Kazi could sense that it wasn't as tense as it was before. After a moment of deep breaths, Kopeke looked back up.

"I… I'll do it," he shakily replied. This brought a smile to Umbra's face.

"Perfect, now come with me," Umbra said as he scooped Kopeke up into his arm. Before he could take off, however, he felt something grab onto his elbow. He looked down, and saw Kazi looking up at him.

"I'm coming with you. He may need someone to keep him reassured on this 'mission,'" Kazi said. Umbra thought his request over for a moment, and then he spoke up.

"Very well," he replied as he picked up Kazi and rolled out of the house. Once they were outside, Umbra prepared to take off. "Hold on, you two. Things may get a little bumpy." With that, Umbra rolled out at light-speed.

…

Toa Helryx, Krakua and Tuyet exited the Order of Mata Nui base, preparing to find more Toa to take with them on their mission. Tuyet had also just gotten her barbed broadsword back, which she said was a greater weapon than that "cursed Nui Stone." As soon as they walked out into the village, Krakua noticed a familiar figure: Orde, Toa of Psionics and one of the most powerful warriors known in the Matoran Universe. Figuring that he might be useful, Krakua walked over to him.

"Orde, it's been a long time, old friend," the Toa of Sonics said as he approached him.

"Ah, Krakua, that it has," the psychic Toa replied as he returned the greeting with the Toa salute, where the two Toa clanged their fists together, "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes. Mata Nui has assigned us a mission of finding Toa to help the Toa Nuva on a mission," Krakua responded as the blue-and-gold Toa began walking alongside them. This gave Orde an idea.

"I can gather the two Toa that accompanied me on our little search for the Great Beings. That would make your quest a little easier," the psychic warrior suggested. Krakua remembered how Orde and two other Toa, one being a Toa of Iron named Zaria and the other a Toa of Lightning named Chiara, accompanied a Glatorian named Gelu on a search into the northern part of Spherus Magna to find the Great Beings, all four of them nearly being killed by a hunting party of sentient Vorox as part of a sick game their leader devised. If Orde brought those two Toa to them, it would indeed make their search less taxing.

"It would be very helpful if you could bring them to us, Orde," Krakua replied.

"But I wish for something in return," Orde said back, "I've been searching for a Toa myself. She's been missing for a long time and I need to find her."

"Who is it?" Helryx asked.

"Varian, a fellow Toa of Psionics and my personal student," Orde replied, "She went off on a mission with Toa Norik one day, but she never came back." Helryx suddenly remembered that day when Norik told her about their mission to a Dark Hunter base, and that she never made it out.

"Orde, I hate to tell you this, but… your student is in the custody of the Dark Hunters," the Toa of Water said to Orde, which brought a look of horror to the Toa's face.

"Tell me you're lying," the Psionics Toa pleaded. Krakua only shook his head.

"I'm afraid she isn't," he answered. Orde collapsed to his knees.

"Then I failed," he solemnly muttered. Just then, Krakua got an idea of his own.

"Not yet, brother," the Toa of Sonics said as he helped Orde get back up on his feet, "Toa, gather round. We're going to mount a rescue mission." With that, Orde, Helryx and Tuyet gathered in a huddle around Krakua.

…

Makuta led Azula and her friends down the hall, Toa Ahkmou at his side. The three girls were looking forward to meeting Makuta's troops, most notably Azula, who eagerly wanted to see her father's new allies in battle. As they entered the courtyard, the girls' eyes widened as they saw the vast number of Bohrok, Rahkshi, Visorak and Skrall that were looming around the place.

"If you will follow me," Makuta said as he gestured them to go down into the courtyard. As everyone stepped into the yard, Ty Lee noticed a squat, green-armored creature lumber toward them, its red "eyes" glistening in the sunlight. Then Ty Lee did something that everyone but Mai didn't expect: she actually walked over to it and started petting it like a kitten.

"Aw, aren't you just the cutest?" the former acrobat affectionately asked as Ahkmou walked over.

_Only Ty Lee could think that something as ugly as that thing is cute_, Mai thought.

"I see you've had your first, and probably only, non-lethal encounter with a Bohrok," the Toa of Shadows said as Ty Lee looked him in his flame-red eyes, "This particular breed is called Lehvak, or Bohrok of Acid."

"What's acid?" asked Azula.

"Acid is a very powerful, and also very deadly, liquid that can dissolve anything it touches," Ahkmou explained, having this creature's handiwork with the substance back on Mata Nui. Upon hearing Ahkmou's explanation of the Bohrok's power, Ty Lee slowly backed away from the creature and rejoined the others. As they walked on, Azula couldn't help but notice that the Bohrok, along with most of Makuta's other minions, all came in different colors.

"Makuta, why are your troops in different color patterns? Does it signify ranking or anything similar to it?" the Fire Nation princess asked. Makuta stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

"No," was his response, "it tells what breed or power a certain one has. For instance…" he then pointed to a small tree with a brown-armored creature that looked similar to the Lehvak next to it, "that Bohrok over there is Pahrak, Bohrok of Stone. The Bohrok Swarm acts as my grunt force, doing tasks that no one else will accomplish." Just then, a Skrall warrior approached the band.

"Lord Makuta, the preparations for your invasion of Ba Sing Se are nearly complete," the Skrall said as he bowed on one knee.

"Another one of your minions?" Mai deadpanned as Makuta looked over in her direction.

"Makuta, Ba Sing Se is not just some little village that you can easily step on and conquer," Azula said as the attention was turned to her, "It's protected by a massive wall that is nearly impenetrable and constantly patrolled by earth-bending guards. Going into the city that way will be near impossible." Makuta pondered this over in his mind. An armored fortress? That might complicate matters. His line of thought was interrupted, however, when Azula spoke up again.

"But fortunately, my team and I have come up with a plan to sneak inside," she said.

"I'm listening," Makuta said back.

"Not too long ago we defeated a band of female soldiers known as the Kyoshi Warriors. After they were captured, we stole their uniforms and began to make preparations to sneak inside the city disguised as them," Azula continued. The way she calmly explained her strategy made Makuta sense a spark of inspiration.

"What is your name, soldier?" he asked as he turned back to the Skrall.

"Branar, my lord," the Skrall replied, readily awaiting Makuta's orders.

"I want you to accompany these three to Ba Sing Se," Makuta continued, "This mission is an act of stealth and deception. This 'Earth King' will have never seen a Toa before and will assume you as one, which will give us the advantage. When the real Toa arrive, he will assume that they are his enemies."

"As you wish, my liege," Branar said as he followed Azula and the others out of the courtyard. Makuta smiled to himself as the four walked back into the palace.

_Everything is coming along so nicely_, he thought.

…

Brutaka and Tuhota returned to Pekka's shop later that evening. By now, most of the shops had closed and most of the Matoran and Agori were back in their homes. Once the two were inside, Brutaka saw that the shop owner had kept his word, for the two Matoran he had asked for were standing right there in the shop: Hafu, Po-Matoran carver and Kohlii champion, and Taipu, Onu-Matoran miner who had strength tenfold for a Matoran.

"This better be important," Hafu said impatiently, "I was in the middle of another carving project."

"Let me guess," Pekka teased, "Another one of yourself?"

"Not funny," Hafu hissed. Just before a fight could ensue, both Po-Matoran heard someone clear their throat. The three looked over to see Brutaka and Tuhota standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Brutaka, you're just in time. As promised, I brought in the two Matoran you asked for," Pekka said as Brutaka walked over to them.

"I asked Pekka to bring you two here because I have a message from Mata Nui himself. He has deemed it time that you two and four others are to become Toa warriors," the guardian said as the two Matoran looked him in the eye. Taipu seemed excited, but Hafu was flabbergasted.

"Me, become a Toa?! That's ridiculous! I've got better things to do than get my hands dirty in a fight with something that could possibly kill me," the narcissistic Po-Matoran huffed as he crossed his arms. Taipu looked over at him in confusion.

"Don't you already get your hands dirty when you carve a sculpture?" the Onu-Matoran asked.

"That's different," Hafu replied. Tuhota stepped forth.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, rock-head," the Toa of Plasma said, "Once you've become a Toa, you'll start to realize that there's more to life than carving rocks into statues." When four pairs of eyes shot him skeptical looks, Hafu started getting tense.

"Alright, fine, I'll do it," the Po-Matoran sighed.

"I thought you'd see it our way," Tuhota said as Brutaka walked over to Pekka and handed him a silver widget.

"Thank you for your time and services," Brutaka said as everyone prepared to leave the shop.

"Anytime," Pekka replied as the door closed. Once everyone was outside, they started making their way back to the Order of Mata Nui base.

…

"You want me to WHAT?!" Tuyet shouted after Krakua told everyone his plan. He told them that Tuyet would sneak into the Dark Hunters' base pretending to be a traitor and ask to join them. Once inside, she would sneak into The Shadowed One's trophy room and find the capsule that Varian was kept in, free her, then get out of the base as quickly as she could with the Toa of Psionics.

"I agree with Krakua with this, Tuyet," Helryx said, "Your mask power will allow you to slink around their base unnoticed."

"I know that, but I've fought the Dark Hunters before and I can tell you from experience that once they find a prize, they won't give it up without a fight. It's a suicide mission," Tuyet replied, trembling with fear as memories of the Toa-Dark Hunter War came back to her. Krakua then placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"You're also the only one crazy enough to do it," the Toa of Sonics said calmly. With that, the four Toa set off to rescue their missing comrade. They knew right away that the base would be hard enough to find by itself, so they came up with another plan; find a Dark Hunter, follow him, and then he would lead them right to their base. And as luck would have it, they didn't have to wait long for a Dark Hunter to pass by. Their "guide" was Savage, The Shadowed One's most physically powerful assassin.

"Get ready," Orde whispered as the Dark Hunter disappeared into the shifting sands of the Great Eastern Desert. Slowly and quietly, the four warriors followed the former Toa into the desert, making sure that Savage didn't hear them as they walked behind him. Once the village disappeared behind the horizon, Krakua gave Tuyet her cue. Mustering up every ounce of courage she had, the Toa of Water crept up behind Savage and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Savage quickly wheeled around and snarled.

"What do you want?!" the Toa Hordika growled as his emerald eyes drilled into Tuyet's light blue ones.

"I wish to have an audience with your boss," Tuyet replied, trying not to let her fear of being ripped apart take her, "I want to join the Dark Hunters."

"How do I know you're not trying to deceive me?" Savage rumbled.

"If I were trying to deceive you, you'd be on your knees pleading for mercy," Tuyet responded. Savage cocked an eyebrow in surprise.

"Very well, follow me," Savage said as he turned around. Before following him, Tuyet gave the signal that the Dark Hunter fell for it. The other Toa got it and proceeded to follow the pair. After what felt like an eternity of walking through the desert, Savage and Tuyet arrived at a strange looking passageway that obviously led to a place underground. The door also had a bunch of symbols on the door, which Tuyet guessed was a combination key. Savage walked up to the door and pressed each key in a corresponding order, causing the door to open, revealing a well-lit tunnel under it.

"Follow me, and stay close. Most of the guys in here aren't very good with newbies, especially Toa," the Toa Hordika said as they walked into the tunnel. Outside, the door closed tight as the other three Toa walked out from behind a dune.

"I hope you know what you're putting her into, Krakua," Orde whispered.

"So do I, old friend," Krakua whispered back

…

Deep underground, Tuyet followed her guide into The Shadowed One's main audience chamber, where the leader of the Dark Hunters himself sat upon an ebony throne. Tuyet suddenly felt fear attempt to overcome her as the being before her bored his ruby eyes into her own. Knowing that this was a now-or-never chance, Tuyet boldly stepped forth and kneeled in front of the Shadowed One. The leader of the Dark Hunters recognized her almost instantly.

"Ah, Toa Tuyet. It has been such a long time since we've seen you," he purred as Tuyet looked up.

"I come before you with a desire to join your team of mercenaries," Tuyet replied with a forced calm. She had to try and stay as cool as she could because she knew that the Shadowed One possessed incredible powers, his deadliest being beams fired from his eyes that could disintegrate anything they hit. The Shadowed One looked her in the eyes again.

"We haven't had a Toa join our ranks since your old comrade Nidhiki came to us," the Shadowed One said as Tuyet stood up.

"Yes, and I won't make the same mistakes as that fool did, and I can also provide insider knowledge on the Order's affairs," Tuyet replied, in such a tone that the Shadowed One actually smiled.

"Very well," he said, "Lariska, give our new accomplice a tour of the base, so she will feel more settled here." Just then a figure in dark teal armor and a mechanical left arm appeared from the other side of the room right behind Tuyet.

"As you wish, Master," Lariska said as she led Tuyet out of the room.

…

Lariska led Tuyet down every corridor, chamber, hall and dungeon of the Dark Hunters' base, from top to bottom, but the latter was really hoping the former would lead the former to her mission objective: the trophy room. Fortunately, as they rounded another corner, they came upon a room that looked like a safe.

"This is our trophy room, where if any of our hunters finds too valuable to sell off, like a rare mask or anything of the like, they can leave it in here," Lariska said as they approached the door, "This is also where the Shadowed One keeps his most valued prize: a Toa named Varian." As soon as Lariska said the word "Toa," Tuyet knew exactly where Varian was.

"Thank you for helping me learn my way around this labyrinth," Tuyet said with a hidden sly tone. Lariska nodded and walked away.

…

Back on the surface, Krakua, Orde and Helryx were anxiously waiting for Tuyet's return from the base.

"How long does it take for Tuyet to sneak in there and grab Varian?" Orde asked impatiently.

"A good spy has to remain in character for as long as possible before revealing their true colors," Helryx responded, knowing from experience how spies operate.

"Well, whatever she's doing, I just hope it doesn't screw up," Krakua said, wondering if he was really right in trusting Tuyet.

…

Back at the door of the trophy room, Tuyet scanned the area to make sure no one would see what she was really up to. Once she was sure that nobody was coming, she placed a hand on the vault door and activated her Mask Power, which was Intangibility (or phasing), and slipped right through the door. Inside the vault was an entire collection of item that any collector would die to have. There were things like gems, rare masks, weird-looking weapons and even animal claws. As Tuyet walked down the vast arrangement of trophies collected by the Dark Hunters, one trophy in particular caught the Toa's attention: a large sealed capsule. The Toa of Water walked up to the capsule, she leapt back in shock at what was inside it, which was the terrified face of a Toa's mask. In an instant, Tuyet's answer was solved: the Toa inside was Toa Varian, the very Toa that she was assigned to rescue. Seeing a button on the bottom of the capsule, Tuyet pushed it, which caused the capsule to open and Varian to fall out into Tuyet's waiting arms. After a few minutes of silence, Varian's eyes began to twitch and slowly open.

"Where… am I?" the Toa of Psionics asked in a weak, shaky voice.

"You're still inside the Dark Hunters' base. I've come to free you," Tuyet softly answered. She then stood up and helped her sister Toa find her feet. "Can you walk?" she asked.

"I… I think so," replied Varian.

"Good, then let's get moving," Tuyet said as she took Varian's wrist and phased through the wall with her mask power.

…

Savage was walking down the corridor right outside the trophy room, a strange-looking Kanohi mask in his hand. He turned the safe in the right combination and opened the vault, stepping inside to find a good place to place his prize. As he placed the mask on a shelf, something in the back of the vault caught his eye: an open capsule. Savage's eyes widened in shock and horror, as he recognized what that capsule contained: Toa Varian. He rushed out of the vault as quickly as he could; intent on warning the Shadowed One that someone had stolen his master's prize.

…

Tuyet and Varian were phasing through wall after wall, moving as quickly as their legs could carry them. Tuyet knew that with the way that Lariska described the vault, it was only a matter of time before her little act was discovered. If someone ratted them out, it would make her mission all the more difficult. The two Toa were about to phase through another wall when suddenly a Rhotuka spinner flew in front of them, missing their faces by mere inches. The two Toa looked over in the direction of the energy wheel, they saw a red-armored figure approach them, a shield in one hand and a spear with a launcher on end in the other. Tuyet recognized this being from the War.

"Firedracax," the Toa of Water whispered.

"Aw, you remember me," the former Ta-Matoran said, "I'm touched."

"You nearly killed me in the war," Tuyet spat coldly. Firedracax laughed in response.

"Oh, come on, it was just one little fire bomb," the Dark Hunter taunted as Tuyet drew her sword.

"Yeah, one little fire bomb that nearly killed a thousand Ko-Matoran!" the former rogue Toa shouted as she charged at Firedracax. The Dark Hunter raised his spear and parried a strike from Tuyet's sword before bashing her aside with his shield. Then he slowly began walking over to Varian.

"The Shadowed One offered a large reward to anyone who could capture you and return you to your cozy little pod," Firedracax snickered as Varian's eyes widened with horror. But as soon as he tried to reach out and grab her, he felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked back and down, and saw Tuyet with her sword sticking into his back. As the Toa yanked the barbed sword out of the Dark Hunter's back, Firedracax doubled over in pain.

"Did you really kill him?" Varian asked as Tuyet took her wrist again.

"No, he'll recover," Tuyet replied. Then the two Toa continued their escape.

…

Lariska and the Shadowed One were running rapidly down the hall, having heard the sound of a struggle not far away from their position. The pair got to the hall that the sounds came from, and were shocked at what they saw. Firedracax was on the ground, holding his left side in agony and Toa Varian was nowhere to be seen. The Shadowed One walked over to the wounded hunter and kneeled beside him.

"What happened?" the Dark Hunter leader asked.

"She came… and took… Varian," Firedracax painfully said between coughs.

"Who?" Lariska asked as she kneeled next to her boss.

"It was… Tuyet," the former Matoran squeaked out before coughing again. This brought a look of rage to the Shadowed One's face.

"Lariska, get Firedracax to the infirmary," the Shadowed One growled, "I'll see to the Toa myself." Lariska nodded and helped get Firedracax to stand up before leading the wounded hunter to the medical station. The Shadowed One then readied his staff and went off in search of his prey.

…

Tuyet and Varian were now coming to the entrance tunnel, which lay just beyond the Shadowed One's audience chamber. Tuyet knew that if they were able to escape in one piece, then the Dark Hunters would try and take Varian back by any means necessary, even claiming innocent lives. Her thoughts would have to be put on hold, though, after a red energy beam flew right in front of her, causing the Toa to jump back, screaming in surprise. Tuyet and Varian turned around, and saw the Shadowed One stride toward them, wearing a face that read murder.

"Did you really think you could deceive me and live to tell of it?!" the Dark Hunter leader shouted as he swung his staff at the Toa, who side-leapt out of the way. Tuyet knew right then and there what she had to do, so she drew her barbed broadsword and attacked the Shadowed One, engaging him in a rather violent duel. As the two fought and struggled, Varian watched from the sidelines and saw how the Shadowed One fought quite similarly to other beings that could release energy beams, and energy beams can be redirected.

_That's it!_ The Psionics Toa thought as she got into a fighting position. Soon, the Shadowed One managed to overpower Tuyet and disarm her of her sword. After dodging a jet of water released by the Toa, he ran forward and grabbed her by the throat, pinning her to the wall in the process. As Tuyet struggled to breathe, the Shadowed One prepared to fire another beam from his eyes.

"I heard that you died once, and this time I'll make sure you stay dead," he snarled. But just before he could fire the beam, an unseen force came from nowhere and sent him flying sideways. Tuyet fell to the ground coughing and looked to her left to see Varian with her right hand extended, a joyous grin on her face.

"You're welcome," the Toa replied. Just then, the two Toa heard something moving, and saw the Shadowed One get back up to his feet, angrier than ever before.

"That's it! I should've obliterated you the minute you and that fool Norik set foot in my stronghold!" the Shadowed One roared as he fired the beam that he was charging up, this time at Varian.

"Not this time, freak," Varian whispered as she raised a field of psychic energy around her, causing the beam to deflect and ricochet off the force field… and right back to its owner. The Shadowed One could only scream in horror as the beam hurdled through the air and hit him square in the chest, causing the leader of the Dark Hunters to completely disintegrate. Tuyet and Varian looked at the remaining pile of dust in shock and awe. After a moment of stunned silence, Tuyet recollected her sword and walked over to Varian.

"Come on, let's go," she said as she ran out of the base, Varian following suit. When they got through the door, Varian placed a hand on it and telekinetically blasted it off. The Toa ran out into the moonlit sands of the desert outside where the other three Toa ran up to them.

"I knew you could do it, Tuyet," Krakua said as he fist-bumped Tuyet. Varian looked behind the Toa of Sonics and saw a blue-and-gold armored figure she hadn't seen in millennia: her mentor, Toa Orde. Sensing sentimentality welling up inside of her, Varian ran up to her old teacher and embraced him in a tight hug. Helryx was eyeing the door, hoping that nothing was following them out.

"Hey guys, I'd hate to break up the reunion, but I think we should get out of here before the Hunters realize what we just did," Helryx said as everyone looked over at her.

"Yeah, right, let's definitely get out of here," Varian said, wanting to get as far away from the Dark Hunters as possible. With that, the five Toa turned around and headed back to the main village.

…

As soon as the Toa got back to the village, Orde went off to find Chiara and Zaria. After an hour of waiting, Orde returned with his two companions, and all the Toa set off for the shrine of Mata Nui. When they got there, everyone else, including the destined Matoran and additional Toa, were already there.

"You're late," Hydraxon said with a grin. In the hand of the former jailer were three Kanohi masks, which Krakua recognized as the masks of the fallen Toa Mata Nui would revive, and beside him were three Matoran, one being Onepu and the other two being a couple of Av-Matoran, Gavla and Tanma.

"I thought you were supposed to find just one Matoran, not three," Helryx said.

"I know that, but those two just wouldn't stop following me since I found Onepu and these masks," Hydraxon replied. Before Helryx could think of anything to say back, the booming voice of Mata Nui echoed throughout the Shrine.

"Thank you for fulfilling your task, Krakua. Now, chosen Matoran, step forth," the Great Spirit said as the seven Matoran walked up to the Mask of Life, "I have called upon you because of your selfless deeds in the past and your complete dedication to helping the Toa. Now it is time for you to fight alongside them as the true warriors you were meant to be." With that, a wave of energy swept over Kapura, Macku, Tamaru, Hafu, Taipu, Kopeke and Onepu, shrouding the seven Matoran in a blinding aura of light. When the light faded, the Order of Mata Nui and the Toa found themselves looking at a new band of Toa. Onepu looked at himself and then Taipu, then back over at the Order.

"Um, why are there two Toa of Earth on this team?" Onepu asked. Krakua walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Onepu, I think it's time you learned the truth: you're not really an Onu-Matoran. You're in fact a Ba-Matoran, or Matoran of the element of Gravity. Mata Nui summoned you because he has deemed it time you discovered your true element," the Toa of Sonics said as Onepu soaked it all in. Axonn stepped up.

"Now that you're all Toa, it's time you chose your Toa Tools. I'll show you the chamber where the weapons are held," the axe-wielding guardian said, having helped build the shrine a long time ago. When the seven Toa reached the chamber, they suddenly gasped with astonishment and excitement, for within the chamber was row upon row of shelves, each lined with all sorts of weapons. Just before they could go in, however, they heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs behind them. Everyone turned around and saw Varian walking toward them.

"My weapons were taken from me when I was captured by the Dark Hunters, so now I need some replacements," the Psionics Toa said as she walked into the chamber, walking back out a moment later with a pair of elbow blades in hand. After that, the new Toa walked inside and chose their respective weapons. Kapura chose two maces, Macku picked a pair of swords, Tamaru picked out a double-headed spear, Hafu chose a broadsword and shield, Kopeke chose a double-bladed battle axe and a shield, and Onepu also chose two swords. Taipu had a hard time choosing, as his hands were remolded into a set of vicious-looking claws, but in the end he chose a two-handed sword. Once everyone picked their weapon, they all walked back up to the main room of the shrine, where Mata Nui finished opening a portal, which would take the Toa to the Toa Nuva's location.

"Go now, warriors, and help put a stop to an evil that has spread to another world," Mata Nui said. After a moment of silence, the new Toa approached the portal first.

"Should we…" Kapura started to ask, but then Macku cut him off.

"Yes, Kapura, we should," she said before stepping through the portal, the others following behind. A moment later, Krakua and his six companions stepped up to the portal, but before they stepped through it, Helryx turned and looked at the Order.

"Hydraxon, you're in charge until we get back," Helryx said. Before she could follow her comrades into the portal, she saw a Toa of Air walk into the shrine.

"What do you want, Lesovikk?" she spat. The Toa simply pointed at the masks in Hydraxon's hand.

"I heard Hydraxon say something about a resurrection involving those masks," the grim Toa said. Just then, the Mask of Life started to glow again and fired a beam of energy at the three masks, which then began to glow and levitate. A white light enveloped them, and moments later, everyone was looking at legends reborn: Jovan, Toa of magnetism who led a mission to find and hide the Mask of Life; Lhikan, Toa of Fire who led a team to battle the Kanohi Dragon and led it away from Metru Nui; and Nikila, Toa of Lightning who was a founding member of the first Toa team. All three warriors also had their weapons reform alongside them. Nikila picked up her trident and looked around the room, stopping when she saw Lesovikk in it with several other beings.

"Hey, Lesovikk," the Toa of Lightning greeted warmly.

"It's been a long time, old friend," Lesovikk greeted back with a smile, something he hadn't worn in millennia. Helryx then walked between them.

"Hey guys, I hate to spoil the moment, but we have a mission to do," she snapped. Jovan then picked up his Magnetic Bolt Launcher and grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for?" the Toa of Magnetism asked. Then Helryx led the Toa through the portal, with the Matoran, Axonn, Brutaka and Umbra following suit. Soon, the portal closed, leaving the other members of the Order hoping that they made it to the destination Mata Nui intended.

…

**Argh, FINALLY! This took 22 pages! 22! Ok, rant aside, sorry about the wait, but I had a lot to deal with in school this last month. As always, enjoy reading and leave a review. Also, voices I forgot to include in the cast list:**

**Nika Futterman – Lariska**

**John DiMaggio – Firedracax**

**Tom Hardy - Hydraxon**


End file.
